Me gusta mi mejor amiga
by HPFanFicker
Summary: El sufrimiento de Hermione por el noviazgo de Ron con Lavender es mucho. Un día no lo soporta y rompe en llanto para desahogarse. Harry la encuentra y consuela.Hermione empieza a anhelar la compañía romántica de Harry mientras éste también siente lo mismo
1. El sueño

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo los uso para hacer esta historia.

Hermione caminaba sin rumbo por Hogwarts, triste, molesta y caminando por el lago en una apacible y fría tarde, pensando en cómo descubrió a Ron besando a Lavender por quinta vez.

Hermione corría desenfrenadamente buscando a Ron para terminar la tarea de Pociones que les habían asignado juntos, pero al encontrarlo, vio lo que estaba haciendo,Ron estaba besando a Lavender Brown apasionadamente.

-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione,llorando-¿Porqué me haces esto?, tú sabes que teníamos que terminar el trabajo de Pociones y que te amo.

-¿Herms?-dijo Ron,extrañado-¿tú me amas? yo...

-... ¡no, Ronald Weasley, yo te amaba!-respondió Hermione furiosa haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Después de esto Hermione se fue corriendo.

?Hermione lloraba y no podía parar, seguía caminando pensando sólo en ese momento, hasta que chocó con alguien y gritó:

-¡Oye idio... ¡oh, Harry! perdóname, no sabía que eras tú.

-Tranquila Herms-respondió Harry-pero cuéntame que pasa, ¿porqué lloras?.

Hermione le contó toda la historia, sin parar de llorar, cuando terminó, Harry le jaló la mano y se la llevó a la Sala Común, la sentó en el sofá y le dijo:

-Herms, tranquila, duerme y no pienses en eso.

Hermione escuchó a Harry y, contando ovejas, se sumergió a los brazos de Morfeo.

En su sueño, Hermione estaba sentada en las rodillas de Harry, y sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que por fin se unían para formar un cálido sus labios se separaron, Hermione dijo:

-Harry, gracias por ayudarme a sobrepasar lo de Ron, pero ya no me gusta él -decía Hermione coquetamente.

-¿Y ahora quién te gusta?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues...-Respondió Hermione- alguien con estas letras de iniciales: H,J y P

-¿Será, Homero Jerónimo Paxor?-preguntó Harry en tono gracioso

-No, la verdad no-respondió Hermione-es:Harry James Potter.

Y en ese momento, Harry se lanza y besa a Hermione apasionadamente mientras dice:

-Ese soy yo...

-¡AAAH!-gritó Hermione sobresaltada por lo que acababa de soñar.

"Pero me gustó"-pensó Hermione.

Se levantó de la cama, muy feliz, y vio que sus compañeras estaban dormidas a pesar de su grito. Lo siguiente que hizo fue vestirse, su túnica negra, sus zapatos y su sombrero, pero después se lo quitó.

"Me veo bien sin ese feo sombrero"?-Pensó ella, agarró un libro de Pociones y se puso a estudiar

Continuará

Ya sé que es corto y tal vez sea malo, pero es mi primer fic así que no me juzgen tanto porfavor.

¿Qué pasará con Herms?,¿A ella le gusta Harry?, ¿o sólo es su imaginación?

Lo que si pasará es que Harry y Herms van a estar juntos (es un Harmione así que es obvio XD).

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. El beso

Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que estaba en las fiestas de año nuevo y las preparaciones y todo... Y me tomé unas vacaciones y...¡Fui a la playa!, bueno la cosa es que ya volví y ya no voy a tardarme tanto en hacer nuevos capítulos (al menos un tiempo... creo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia

Después de estudiar con su libro de Pociones. Hermione bajó a la Sala Común buscando a Ron para perdonarse por su actitud del día anterior. Pero cuando bajó se encontró a Lavender Brown, su compañera de cuarto y la novia de Ron, hablando animadamente con Parvati Patil,(su otra compañera de cuarto) Hermione, recordó la escena del día anterior y desató una furia que nunca se había visto. No lo pensó, solo caminó hacia Lavender, levantó su mano e impactó con la cara de Lavender. Lavender cayó al piso, aullando de dolor.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, corrió hacia ella, la levantó y empezó a decir tartamudeando:

-La-La-Lavender perdo-perdóname, no era mi int-intención.

-Está bien-Dijo Lavender sarcásticamente justo antes de cerrar su puño y conectarlo con el estómago de Hermione, la castaña dio unos pasos hacia atrás, maldiciendo. Agarró su varita y siseó:

-Diffindo-. El efecto fue instantáneo, Lavender sufrió un corte en su manga, por suerte no en el brazo, pero Lavender cuidaba mucho su ropa, no tenían ni una sola arruga o suciedad, así que se molestó tanto que gritó mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo:

-¡Tú, Hermione Jean Granger! has roto mi preciosa y querida ropa, cruzaste la línea,¡Sectusempra!.

Un rayo morado salió inmediatamente de la varita de la chica rubia y chocó en la pierna de Hermione, de la cual empezó a manar mucha sangre ese preciso momento, Harry estaba bajando las escaleras desde su habitación hasta la Sala Común mientras preguntaba:

¡Rayos!,¿Qué es todo este rui...-Sus ojos se salieron de órbita cuando vio a Hermione sangrar tanto y de esa manera,corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiteron, se quitó la túnica y vendó su pierna para que no brotara más sangre y Hermione no se desangrara.

-¿Qué pasó,Herms?-preguntó Harry desesperado, casi gritando, Hermione respondió débilmente y tartamudeando:

-Lavender me-me hechizó con un-un Sectusempra y...-Hermione se desmayó

_Harry's POV_

Solo un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Harry cuando vio a Hermione desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre que había tenido:_ "Tengo que llevarla a la enfermería"_, entonces, Harry pasó sus brazos por la cadera de Hermione, la levantó del suelo y se la llevó corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Cuando por fin llegó a la enfermería, Harry notó que la enfermería estaba vacía, ni siquiera la señora Pomfrey estaba, así que depositó a Hermione en una de las camas vacías y se quedó parado, viéndola mientras pensaba: _"Qué hermosa es Hermione, espera,¿eso lo dije yo?",_y, de repente tuvo una idea, _"Nadie se va a dar cuenta si la beso, ¿verdad?"_ fue acercando su rostro al de su inconsciente amiga, y juntó sus labios, la besó apasionadamente,hasta que escuchó un gritó:

-¡SEÑOR POTTER!, ¿Qué está haciendo?, Harry cambió de tema rápidamente:

-Yo nada, ¿el clima no está lindo?-y salió corriendo del lugar

Harry salió corriendo del lugar mientras buscaba un lugar pero podía creerlo, lo habían descubierto besándola, _"Qué bien que se me ocurrió cambiar de tema"-_pensó Harry,Después de que se le pasó el susto, fue caminando hacia su Sala Comú se encontró con la Señora Gorda, ésta preguntó, fastidiada:

-¿Contraseña?

-Moxis Lucos-La puerta del retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Harry entró, se encontró con Ron,Seamus y Neville, los tres lo saludaron, pero Harry los ignoró olímpicamente, Harry subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quitó las gafas, se acostó en su cama y durmió, pensando en lo que le había pasado en la enfermería y el susto que había pasado.

**Al día siguiente...**

Harry se despertó bostezando y estirándose, luego se colocó sus gafas, sus pantalones, calcetines y zapatos, pero cuando buscó su túnica no la encontró y, memorizando que pasó el día anterior, recordó que había vendado a Hermione con su túnica,_ "La habitación de Hermione, ¡claro!, yo la vendé con mi túnica, ella la debe de tener"_-pensó Harry, rápidamente _"Pero no puedo entrar, ¿qué hare?-_pensó Harry, preocupado por no poder ir a la habitación de Hermione para buscar su túnica-_ ¡ya sé! el hechizo Accio, lo usaré como en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

Acto seguido, buscó su varita en el baúl que reposaba al lado de su cama y pronunció un hechizo:

-Accio túnica- A los pocos segundos de haber pronunciado el hechizo, la túnica apareció volando hasta la mano libre de Harry.

Después de obtener su túnica, bajó a la Sala Común, se sentó en una de las sillas rojas que había, y se preguntó _"¿Porque nos obligan a usar las túnicas hasta en fin de semana?"_, después de eso, Harry cerró sus ojos para dejar volar su imaginación, pero solo, ya que todos estaban en Hogsmeade menos Hermione y él, éste se sumergió en los brazos de Morfeo pensando:

-_"Eres la mejor, Herms, te quiero"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un paso grande, Harry la besó, pero fue un impulso ¿eh?, quiero que sepan que no lo pensó. Peeeero, significa que ya empezó a enamorarse, ¿verdad?  
>Por favor, dejen sus reviews, me harían muy feliz si lo hicieran y diganme qué tal me quedó el capítulo, ¡porfavor!<p> 


	3. Recordando y narrando

Hola, perdón otra vez por la tardanza, pero es que me mandaron exámenes la primera semana de clase ¬¬ y mis padres no me dejaban tranquilo, no me dejaron tocar nada electrónico hasta el miércoles,día del exámen, pero bueno ya no más de esto, ¡AL FIC!

Hermione se levantó sintiéndose muy mal y... ¿cansada?, no, lo que sentía no era cansancio. La chica castaña no le dio mucha importancia a eso y, en cambio, se vistió con su ya conocida vestimenta, que era obligatoria en Hogwarts; de repente se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada del día anterior hasta el punto de su pelea con Lavender.

Sus recuerdos estaban muy borrosos, ¿por qué?, a ella no se le olvidaban cosas a menudo, pero se le esfumó un día enteró de la mente, Hermione estaba muy confundida. No podía recordar nada, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, nada aparecía en su cabeza. La chica no podía creer lo que pasaba, así que bajó las escaleras para ver si alguien le podía decir qué había pasado el día anterior; pero no encontró a nadie, volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que eran... _"¡Las doce y media!, mierda"_-pensó Hermione molesta porque ya no iba a poder asistir a clase y había perdido un día entero de clase- ésta corrió hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, tocó la puerta, ésta se abrió mágicamente y entró.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger, la estaba esperando-dijo Dumbledore- junto a una "amiga" suya-apuntó a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en una silla cercana a la del director, la rubia resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Lavender Brown, la chica con la que había tenido un encontronazo un poco menos de 24 horas;ella dijo:

-¿Qué viniste a hacer,Granger? ¿seguir intentando matar...-Dumbledore la cortó tajantemente:

-Señorita Brown, por favor, pare; Hermione ha parado.

-Pero yo-empezó Lavender, pero jamás terminó, sabiendo que no iba a poder finalizar la frase-.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Dijo Hermione-, sólo quería venir a disculparme con usted, aunque debería hacerlo con Lavender, pero... Formé un escándalo por una cosa personal.-Volteó hacia la rubia y dijo- perdóname, en serio no quería hacer eso que te hice; sólo salió, no pensé, así que, discúlpame.

-Está bien, pero... ¡Ron, es mío!-dijo Lavender con tono amenazador pero a la vez amable-Hermione se quedó extrañada el tono de la chica rubia.

Acto seguido, Hermione salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y cuando llegó, se encontró a Harry Potter, su amigo, corrió hacia el y, abrazándolo dijo:

-¡Harry!, hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien-Contestó el chco-, adivino, tienes una pregunta, ¿no?.

-Si, tienes razón-admitió Hermione- ¿Qué pasó ayer?, no me acuerdo de nada después de mi pelea con Lavender.

-Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo?-se preguntó Harry- ah, ya sé, te desmayaste, yo me asusté mucho ya que habías perdido mucha sangre, así que rápidamente te cargué hasta la enfermería y allí la señorita Pomfrey te curó en unas tres horas. Te dejó descansar unas dos horas más y me dejó llevarte a tu habitación; te dejé en tu cama.

-Oh, así que fue así como pasó -dijo la castaña, desconcertada- bueno, gracias Harry.

-De nada

La chica agarró a Harry por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, el moreno se sonrojó, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta, después fue a su cuarto y, viendo que había pergaminos de sus compañeras, los leyó , se dio cuenta de que eran los de ese día, cogió varios pergaminos de su baúl y empezó a copiar.

_Harry's POV_

Harry se quedó embobado _"Me besó" - _pensó Harry, feliz- luego de recuperarse del trance en el que había quedado se encontró con que una chica rubia llamada Lavender Brow y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, estaban montando un espectáculo en el sofá.

Recordando que Slughorn había mandado tarea, corrió rápidamente buscando un pergamino y una pluma. Cuando por fin los encontró, empezó su de media hora de estar escribiendo sobre las propiedades del ópalo, el chico se quedó dormido.

_Hermione's POV_

Cuando terminó de copiar todo lo que los profesores habían dictado ese día y, también de hacer la tarea de Pociones _"Qué fácil estaba, el ópalo tiene muchas propiedades, pero nos dieron esa tarea el año pasado"_-pensó Hermione fugazmente- bajó las escaleras para ver si había alguien con quien hablar, pero se encontró con que Lavender y Ron estaban montando un espectáculo en el sofá... De nuevo. Pero ya no estaba interesada en él _"¿Qué? ¿ya no me interesa Ron?, si, es verdad sólo me importa ver a... ¡Harry! __qué raro-_pensó Hermione, extrañada por lo que acababa de cruzarle la mente, pero cuándo vio en una de las sillas que había, se encontró con que Harry estaba dormido y tenía un pergamino frente a él, Hermione caminó rápidamente hacia el moreno y cogió el pergamino.

Observó que el pergamino tenía muchos errores, así que cogió uno nuevo y empezó a terminó, dejó el pergamino donde estaba el otro y fue a su cama a dormir, sus compañeras todavía no estaban dormidas, ni siquiera estaban en la habitación-_ "¿Donde estarán?"_-pensó la chica, pero su mente se inquietó así que empezó a buscarlas por todos lados en la Sala Común, en su habitación, en la de los chicos, pero no encontró nada. Así que buscó en el único lugar que se le ocurrió: El lago, corrió por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, el clima era húmedo y estaba helado, pero Hermione estaba decidida a encontrar a sus compañeras.

Efectivamente, sus compañeras estaban bajo una carpa, contando historias de miedo, según oyó la castaña, pero después empezaron a contar chismes:

-He visto que Harry Potter llevó a Mione a la enfermería-dijo Parvati Patil-

-Yo le he visto acariciándo a nuestra amiga mientras dormía-dijo la gemela de Parvati, Padma

_"¿En serio él hizo todo eso?_-pensó Hermione fascinada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, después de una semana y media o dos semanas,algo así ¿verdad?, bueno, no importa cuanto haya tardado en sacar el epi,lo que quiero saber es si les gustó, por favor dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz con ellos.

HPFanFicker

PD:Espero que les haya gustado :)


	4. Lo que pasó

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece lo único que me pertenece la historia... bla bla bla, ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto en cada Ep? Bueno, ya no más de esto, y por cierto, perdonen si Hermione y Harry están muy OC, pero es necesario para el transcurso de la historia (si no les importa, pues no hagan caso al mensaje)  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_"¿En serio él hizo todo eso?"-_Pensó Hermione, fascinada-_"¿El me llevó desde el Séptimo piso hasta el segundo, y también de regreso cuando Madame Pomfrey me curó?, ¿en serio?, que fuerte es Harry, yo peso como 60 kilos...,Dios_- Hermione volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estupefacta; cuando entró, noto que la Sala Común estaba vacía y silenciosa, pero volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien con quien charlar. Vio a su amigo moreno, Harry Potter, que dormitaba en un sillón cercano a donde estaba Hermione, el chico tenía unos cinco o seis pergaminos en sus rodillas y pecho.

Hermione vio con ternura la escena,el montón de pergaminos encima del chico, su cabello indomable, de color negro azabache y sexy... _"Espera, ¿sexy?_-pensó Hermione mientras se sonrojaba-_¿dije que el cabello de Harry es sexy?... bueno si lo es pero... ¡ay! ¿que te pasa Hermione?"_-se dijo mentalmente, reclamándose a si misma por pensar _?eso_ de su amigo, a la castaña se le ocurrió tomar los pergaminos y observar lo que el moreno había escrito en ellos. Observó que había muchos errores en las propiedades del ópalo.

Ella tomó otros pergaminos y empezó a corregir la tarea de Harry.

**Unas horas después...**

Cuando Hermione por fin terminó de corregir las propiedades del ópalo, colocó los pergaminos y la pluma de Harry en donde estaban antes; subió a su habitación; se lavó los dientes; se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía, cuando sus ojos se cerraban, se volvían a abrir solos, la castaña se empezó a preocupar por su insomnio. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando no podía dormir, era ridículo, pero funcionaba; empezó a contar ovejas y, en efecto, al poco tiempo, Hermione cayó dormida.

**Por la mañana...**

La castaña se levantó de su cama y estiró sus brazos, se rascó los ojos, fue al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha, se desvistió y se duchó. Al salir, la chica se vistió; salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió directo al comedor, Hermione notó que por la Gran Escalera todo estaba silencioso, no había ningún alumno o profesor en el lugar, los cuadros estaban dormidos y, lo más raro, es que ya era de día, la chica, extrañada vio una ventana y se asomó por ella, sabiendo que la ventana apuntaba al reloj de sol que había abajo.

Hermione observó que la sombra apuntaba que eran las siete de la mañana _"¿Tan temprano me levanté?"_-pensó Hermione, todavía alarmada; pero siguió bajando hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos y se resignó a esperar a que fueran las ocho de la mañana para comer, de repente, se oyeron unos pasos y sintió que el banco se bajaba un poco, por el peso de una persona que se había sentado al lado de la chica castaña, esa misma persona le cubrió los ojos a Hermione y dijo:

-Adivina quién soy-Hermione reconoció la voz enseguida y respondió cortante mientras volteaba su cuerpo pra observar a quien le había hablado:

-Harry, se que eres tú, ya no juegues más- La chica observó a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter; lo detalló, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, su cabello, como siempre, revuelto e indomable, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, se había quedado embobada, viendo a su amigo, éste respondió a lo que había dicho la castaña antes:

-Te dije eso porque quería contarte algo, Herms- Hermione preguntó, interesada:

-¿Qué es,Harry?

-Pues...-dijo Harry, intentando sonar interesante- ¡tengo partido de Quidditch hoy!

-¿Ah, si? Excelente-dijo la chica, un tanto decepcionada, pero al parecer, el moreno no se percató de ello-ojalá ganen. ¿Y juegan contra...

-Slytherin-dijo el chico de ojos verdes con tono malicioso-, y vamos a ganar-Después de las palabras del chico, el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, ya que el silencio que había era sepulcral. Hermione decidió romper el silencio diciendo:

-Seguro que ganan-Acto seguido abrazó a Harry, el chico, sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo de Hermione, siguieron así por varios minutos, el calor de Harry hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco, el abrazo continuó hasta que escucharon unos sonidos extraños, ellos, sobresaltados, se separaron _"¡Rayos!, Harry es muy cómodo-_pensó Hermione, refunfuñando, ambos chicos voltearon para averiguar de donde provenían esos sonidos.

-Qué raro-dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos y con tono sarcástico- Ron y Lavender besándose-Hermione ya se había acostumbrado gracias a Harry, el apoyo que le había dado el chico semanas antes, había mentalizado a Hermione para esa situación.

-Vayámonos, Hermione-dijo Harry, mientras tomaba el brazo de Hermione y tiraba de ella para salir del Gran Comedor- ya me harté de tanto besuqueo entre esos dos, aunque Ron sea mi amigo.

Mientras salían del Comedor, ocurrió un infortunio (tal vez para Harry y Hermione no lo haya sido), Hermione tropezó con el pequeño escalón del comedor y cayó al suelo, llevando a Harry con ella y, resultando una unión entre sus labios, fue un beso dulce, cuando los jóvenes brujos se percataron de esa unión de labios, se separaron enseguida, alarmados por lo que había pasado, les había gustado, es más, les había encantado, pero no lo iban a admitir, Harry se levantó y, ofreciendo su mano a la castaña, dijo sonrojado:

-Perdóname, no era mi intención-Hermione,igual de sonrojada, tomó la mano del chico y respondió:

-No, tranquilo, fue mi culpa Harry.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que el moreno no se esperaba, Hermione lo tomó por los hombros y depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su amigo, la chica se despidió de Harry y fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para ver si sus compañeras ya habían despertado, dejando a un Harry estupefacto, mientras se tocaba los labios, aún sonrojado y pensando: _"Qué bien, ¡la besé!... Espera, ¿qué dije?-_Pensó el chico de ojos verdes, un poco molesto consigo mismo, por pensar así sobre su amiga, y, a la vez, feliz por lo que había pasado.

_Harry's POV_

Harry, que seguía recordando lo que había pasado, tenía su mano derecha encima de sus labios y la izquierda en su mejilla, sacudió su cabeza y quitó el recuerdo de su mente, entró en el Gran Comedor, la comida ya había aparecido y los estudiantes estaban charlando y comiendo _"¿Tanto tiempo estuve embobado?"._Se sentó al lado de Ron, que ya hacía rato se había dejado de besar con Lavender, y empezó a comer.

Hermione llegó a la habitación de las chicas Gryffindor, notó que estaba todo desarreglado, y que sus amigas no estaban ahí, así que dedujo que habían bajado al Comedor por una ruta que Hermione no conocía. Ésta pensó, feliz:_"Esas chicas nunca van a cambiar. Por otro lado ¡Besé a Harry!, ¡si!... Espera, Hermione ¿Qué dijiste?, bueno si me gustó, pero... ¡Demonios!, es mi amigo.-_La chica bajó corriendo al Comedor, el ambiente estaba muy ruidoso, observó que habían aparecido los platos de comida, los chicos de cada casa conversaban animadamente, buscó a sus amigos, Harry y Ron, para empezar a comer. Cuando los encontró, se dirigió hacia ellos, los saludó, se sentó en el medio de los dos chicos y se dispuso a comer.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

¡Nuevo record de palabras!...creo, como sea, lo que de verdad quiero, es que me dejen sus reviews y me digan qué tal me quedó este ep; me hacen feliz con sus reviews, ya que me hacen saber lo malo y bueno de mi fic.  
>Así que esperó que les haya gustado el ep.<p>

HPFanFicker


	5. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

El partido de Quidditch de Harry empezaba en una hora, Hermione corría de un lado a otro,buscando qué ponerse. Cuando finalmente se decidió por una vestimenta, se la colocó y cuando se disponía a salir corriendo al partido, encontró una bufanda, la chica sabía que iba a hacer mucho frío; así que la cogió y se la enrolló alrededor del cuello, la bufanda era muy cómoda y cálida; entonces, bajó las escaleras de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, salió del lugar y empezó a correr sin parar por el ahora desierto castillo de Hogwarts, tropezó unas dos o tres veces con los escalones de la Gran Escalera, pero, por suerte, no cayó al suelo en ninguna ocasión, al final, llegó sin contratiempos al campo y se dirigió directamente a los bancos de su casa, esperó a que el partido comenzará ya que había escogido un lugar muy solitario donde sentarse, ya que a su lado estaban Ron y Lavender haciendo lo de siempre, besándose _"Me pregunto si en algún momento, además de las clases y cuando duermen, esos labios suyos se separarán"-_ pensó Hermione-_ "Estoy harta de eso, pero aun así, Ron es muy lindo, pero prefiero los ojos de Harry... un momento ¿Qué me pasa, porqué pienso esas cosas? eres una boba, Hermione-_se reprochó a si misma, mientras agregaba-_ ¿Porqué ahora todo lo relaciono con él? si, es muy guapo y todo, pero Ron, es otro caso. Me gusta Ron, no Harry ¿cierto?..._-los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por Lee Jordan, el comentarista del Quidditch y amigo de Fred y George, los gemelos Weasley, que decía:

-El partido ha comenzado damos y caballeras, no espera, damas y caballeros-dijo Lee, corrigiéndose a sí mismo- y, Gryffindor posee el balón, Alicia Spinnet le lanza la quaffle a Angelina Jhonson, y ésta avienta la bola a uno de los aros y el guardián de Slytherin no puede detenerla, Gryffindor: 10 y Slytherin: 0-ésto último lo dijo con sorna, y formando un gran 0 con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra cambiaba el resultado de Gryffindor de 0 a 10.

Hermione estaba aburrida, que si Griffyndor anotó, que si Slytherin también y así hasta que llegaron a 120 puntos para Gryffindor y 90 para Slytherin. La castaña se sobresaltó cuando Lee dijo:

-Potter ha avistado la snitch, repito, Potter ha avistado la snitch y va a por ella.

Hermione se emocionó y empezó a gritar como loca:  
>-¡Sí! Harry atrapa la snitch, ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!.<p>

Ron y Lavender se separaron al oír sus gritos, la observaron extrañados y se volvieron a besar _"¿Cómo es que no se ahogarán con tanto besuqueo? -_pensó Hermione, antes de seguir la emoción de Hermione pasó a ser susto cuando Crabbe, en un acto de maldad pura, golpeó una Bludger con su bate de madera, apuntando hacia el chico de ojos verdes, a los pocos segundos, la bludger golpeó a Harry en el brazo justamente cuando había cogido la snitch.

-Gryffindor ha ganado, pero Harry ha sido lesionado, hasta el próximo partido, amigos- dijo Lee Jordan apresuradamente, y, cuando terminó, corrió hacia el moreno para ver si estaba bien. Todos los de Gryffindor fueron a observar preocupadamente al chico Potter, mientras éste aullaba de dolor en el suelo, mientras se retorcía.

Hermione corrió hacia la señorita Hooch y preguntó muy preocupada:

-¿Puedo curar a Harry? se varios hechizos de curación que podrían servir.-Madame Hooch enarcó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano derecha, levantado el pulgar. La joven bruja castaña llamó rápidamente a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, que eran los profesores más cercanos a ella e hizo la misma pregunta que a Madame Hooch.

Después de pensarlo calmadamente, los dos profesores asintieron y llevaron a la castaña hacia su amigo, ésta lo llevó a su lado con magia hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor y lo colocó en un sofá.Hermione, que vio como Harry despertaba, le preguntó:

-¿Te puedes quitar la camisa?-La chica miró a su moreno amigo, intrigada, por unos minutos, el chico no respondió, pero decidió hacerlo, no sin esfuerzo:

-Si, creo que sí-Entonces lo hizo, Hermione se quedó asombrada por el cuerpo de Harry, tenía abdominales muy marcados y era muy fuerte, _"Sexy, es la única palabra que encuentro, si, definitivamente sexy. Es mi amigo pero... ¡Qué cuerpo!-_pensó Hermione-_"¡AY!, no lo soporto, ¿porqué pienso eso todo el tiempo que paso con él?._

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar eso, no de su amigo.

Metió su mano en su túnica, cogió su varita, la apuntó hacia Harry y pronunció su hechizo curativo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Hermione, Harry respondió instantáneamente, ya con menos esfuerzo que antes:

-Si, mucho mejor, gracias, Mione... esto, ¿ya me puedo poner la camisa?-preguntó Harry, sonrojado.

-No, no puedes-respondió Hermione- tienes que esperar mientras cicatrizan las heridas que tienes en el brazo, que son muchas, tomando en cuenta que solo fue una pelota, y no varias, si no lo haces, esas heridas se abrirán de nuevo, y no quieres que eso pase, ¿Verdad?.

-Pues no quiero que pase-dijo Harry, haciendo un puchero-pero está bien, esperaré.

El chico quería subir a su habitación, pero pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara. Ésta aceptó, y entrelazó su brazo con el del moreno,y subieron las escaleras muy lentamente, ya que la herida todavía le dolía a Harry hasta que por fin llegaron, momento en el que Hermione tumbó a Harry en su cama y le dijo con tono muy serio:

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas, que ya te traigo algo de _comer-Hermione_ le guiñó el ojo al chico y agregó- y, por cierto, tápate con tu manta, que hace frío.

-Gracias, Hermione-respondió Harry haciendo caso a Hermione, tapándose con su manta.

_Harry's POV_

Un Harry con mucho dolor observó a su amiga bajar por la escalera que daba hacia la Sala Común, y sintió mucho frío, aunque se cubriera el pecho con su manta. _"Qué hermosa es Hermione...¿qué? ¿dije que Hermione es hermosa?... bueno, por supuesto que lo es pero, ¿Qué te pasa, Harry Potter? es tu amiga, la quieres, pero_ fraternalmente-pensó Harry, reprochándose a sí mismo-,_ ¿porqué no piensas en otra cosa, como el ambiente? si, eso. El ambiente es hermoso, mira ese árbol de por allá y mira ese __otro_-se dijo a sí mismo, se abrazó a si mismo por debajo de la manta, como protegiéndose de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Al poco rato llegó Hermione con un sándwich en la mano y un vaso de leche en la otra. El rostro de Harry se iluminó al ver llegar a su amiga. La chica se dio cuenta de ello pero no le dio importancia, en cambio, le sonrió a Harry y, entregándole a Harry la comida, dijo:

-Aquí tienes, un sándwich de pavo, creo que es tu favorito, ¿no?

-Pues no te equivocas-replicó el chico- y, gracias, por todo, por curarme, la comida, eres muy buena-La castaña se puso como un tomate al escuchar eso e intentó decir algo, pero lo que salió de su boca no fueron palabras.

-Te ves graciosa con la cara roja-dijo Harry, riéndose a carcajadas mientras su amiga se ponía aún más roja que antes y decía con tono melancólico y triste:

-Me haces sentir como si mi aspecto fuera horrible

-Pero no lo es, es más, eres hermosa-dijo el moreno, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera aún mas roja.

-¿En serio tú piensas eso?

-Claro-respondió Harry-, es como preguntarme cuánto es dos más dos, Ron está bien ciego para fijarse en Lavender, ya que creo que hasta él sabe que gustas de él

-¿Qué dices?-gritó Hermione, pero se calmó y dijo- Lo siento, no era mi intención gritar, pero ¿cómo sabes que me gusta Ron?-Harry respondió sencillamente:

-Se nota por cómo lo miras a veces en clase, bueno, en todas partes-El chico dio el primer mordisco a su sándwich de pavo, que estaba tibio, mientras miraba admirado a su amiga, por su belleza, de la que no se había dado cuenta antes. Hermione lo miró en respuesta, el momento era mágico, los dos observándose fijamente como si fueran a hacer algo más que eso, pero la belleza de ese momento se rompió cuando Ron irrumpió en el cuarto y dijo:

-Harry, ¿cómo estás? ese fue un golpe duro

-Y, ¿ni un saludo para mí?-dijo tajantemente Hermione y con tono muy molesto. El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de romper el silencio, Ron lo hizo primero:

-Hola, Hermione, pues perdóname, quería saber como estaba mi amigo, pero veo que está bien, ya que lo cuidaste tú, no hay manera de que estuviera mal-el ambiente se calmó cuando Ron habló

-No estás con Lavender, qué raro-dijo Hermione, ya no tan molesta con el chico pelirrojo, éste respondió:

-Pues la dejé en el campo de Quidditch.

-Oh, lo siento Ron, no quería molestarte, pues los dejo solos, para que hablen de... Lo que hablan ustedes-dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a los chicos solos. Harry respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho Ron antes de la discusión:

-Pues estoy mucho mejor, Hermione es una excelente curandera, debería ser enfermera algún día.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo Ron-, oye, ¿te puedo confiar un secreto?-El pelirrojo amigo de Harry lo miró intrigante e impacientemente, esperando la respuesta

-Si, por supuesto-respondió Harry, como si Ron hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo-¿qué pasó?

-Voy a terminar con Lavender, antes estaba bien pero ya me está atosigando-susurró Ron-, Hermione es linda, ¿no crees?

-Es hermosa-respondió Harry

-La quiero invitar a salir, y sé que le gusto-dijo Ron, su moreno amigo, por alguna razón, explotó y dijo furiosamente:

-Ya no le gustas ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, y cómo piensas invitarla a salir? ¿Sabes todo el daño que le has hecho a la pobre chica? Lloró como no te puedes imaginar, la vi varias veces llorar durante horas, hasta que una vez le pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo el porqué: Tú, Ron, tú eres el porqué. Así que ni pienses en invitarla ¿me escuchaste?

-Po-po- por supuesto-tartamudeó Ron, asustado por lo que oyó decir a su amigo, y se fue corriendo de la habitación, sin percatarse de algo:

Hermione estaba ahí, parada en la puerta, escuchando. La chica, asombrada por lo que escuchó, bajó las escaleras saltando, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de felicidad de que Harry le había defendido de Ron, su amigo pelirrojo y ella estaba feliz porque a ella (aunque no lo supo hasta minutos después de eso) le gustaba Harry. Ron se había ido y no se había percatado de su presencia.

_Hermione's POV_

_"Harry me defendió, ¡si! me defendió del idiota de Ron-_pensó Hermione, pero luego volvió a la realidad-_ Ron es idiota, pero me gusta igualmente, y, ¿porqué me pondría feliz que Harry me defendiera?_

_-Porque estás enamorada de él_-dijo una voz en el interior de Hermione-_ no de Ron, estás enamorada de Harry_-Hermione, atolondrada por la voz, lo analizó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin dijo en voz muy baja:

-Pues si, me gusta Harry, mi mejor amigo-Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, pero no hacia la habitación de Harry, sino hacia la de ella, al llegar, se acostó rápidamente en su cama, y pensó en Harry, su amigo del que había estado enamorada todo el tiempo sin saberlo.

-Harry, me gustas-dijo Hermione al aire.

Ella ignoraba que había pasado lo mismo con Harry

_Harry's POV_

Hacía unos minutos que Ron se había ido y Harry se había puesto a pensar en Hermione, en su belleza y su inteligencia. Eso siguió así por varios minutos hasta que a Harry se le escaparon unas palabras de sus labios:

-Ya no me gusta Ginny, me gusta mi mejor amiga, Hermione.

-"_Por fin te diste cuenta, idiota"_-dijo una voz en el interior de Harry, el chico no daba crédito a las palabras que había dicho la vocecilla, éste último respondió a su yo interior mientras se colocaba su camisa, ya que sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado:

-Si, me gusta Hermione, me gusta mi mejor amiga ¿y qué?

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza:

Me gusta mi mejor amiga  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Y ¿Qué tal? ya se dieron cuenta de que gustan de ellos mismos, no pienso hacer el fic tan largo, por eso ya se enamoran. Pero no se preocupen, que todavía hay como 6 o 7 capítulos más.

Dejen sus reviews como siempre hacen, por favor, diganme si les gusto, si no les gusto, bueno, en fin digánme lo que piensan del ep.

HPFanFicker


	6. Pues

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_"¡Por Merlín!, ¿porqué estás en mi mente todo el día, Harry?__"_-Pensaba Hermione, cuando la imagen de Harry asaltaba su mente (y eso, literalmente, era todo el día). Pero al final no logró sacar esa imagen de su mente.

En clase, más de una vez los profesores la reprendieron por no prestar atención, pero ésta no podía evitarlo, porque _"Alguien" _estaba en su mente y ese alguien, de repente, la miró. La castaña tragó saliva y le respondió con una sonrisa, como tratando de parecer natural pero Harry notó que algo raro pasaba ahí.

Al finalizar la clase, Harry bombardeó a Hermione:

-Herms, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud tan extraña conmigo a veces? y ¿porqué te sonrojas tanto últimamente?

-Pues e-e-es que est-esto-balbuceó Hermione- no sé.

-¿Estás segura?-respondió su amigo, arqueando una ceja.

-Pues sí-mintió la chica

-No mientas, Mione, te conozco desde hace 5 años y hemos vivido muchas experiencias juntos, así que no me mientas, dime qué pasa.

-¡No pasa nada, Harry!-exclamó Hermione un poco alterada.

-Está bien, tengo que correr a clases, esto...Adiós-se despidió el moreno, dolido por la falta de confianza de su amiga

Tristemente, ella se quedó parada como boba, disculpándose mentalmente con él, a sabiendas de que no iba a arreglar nada con eso, así que se resignó y se fue a su siguiente clase, Aritmancia. Se alegró de no pensar en Harry, aunque fuera por un momento, ya que Aritmancia era su clase favorita.

Empezaron a hablar de los significados de los números. Hermione, que ya sabía eso, se aburrió rápidamente.

No podía ser.

Hermione Jean Granger ¿Aburriéndose de una clase?, no era posible, ni aunque ya hubiera leído el tema diez mil veces, la castaña Granger nunca, jamás se aburría de una clase. ¿Quién es el responsable? _"Pues obviamente, Harry James Potter"_-pensó la castaña, respondiéndose a sí misma.

_"Es hora de decírselo a Harry, decirle que lo amo, no me importa si arruina nuestra amistad, pero_ _debo decirle, esto está matándome"_-continuó Hermione, decidida.

Así que al acabar las clases fue a buscar a Harry, pero se encontró en el camino a Ron, quien le dijo directamente, sin escrúpulos y con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-No-respondió la castaña tajantemente y siguió su camino.

También se encontró con Lavender Brown quién le reprochó:

-Estás feliz con Ro-Ro ¿verdad?-Hermione solo la ignoró y siguió caminando.

Buscando a Harry por todas partes,por fin lo encontró en el lago, el clima estaba muy frío y el cielo, muy nublado,pero se llevó una gran sorpresa: Harry y Ginny estaban besándose, la castaña no se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba intentando rechazar a Ginny, pero ésta tenía una fuerza increíble.

Hermione no se molestó tanto, ya sabía que Harry no la amaba, pero no lloró ni nada, solo corrió de ahí y los otros dos jóvenes voltearon al oír unas pisadas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ginny con mucha naturalidad.

-Pues alguien nos vio, y al parecer le gustó tanto como a mí-respondió Harry muy fríamente antes de seguir el sonido de las pisadas hasta llegar a un rincón sin salida en el que vio a Hermione, recostada contra la pared, soltando lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?, puedes decirme, en serio-dijo Harry compasivamente

-Nada, solo estoy preocupada porque los profesores me regañaron-dijo Hermione

-Bueno-replicó Harry, no muy convencido de las palabras de su amada.

Se despidieron, fueron por distintos caminos hacia el mismo lugar: la Sala Común, se volvieron a encontrar en la puerta, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Se sentaron en un mueble y, después de un silencio sepulcral y muy incómodo, Hermione decidió romper el silencio:

-Quieres saber porque mi actitud tan rara estas semanas, ¿Estoy en lo cierto o no, Harry?

-Si, muy cierto lo que dijiste, Herms-afirmó Harry.

-Bueno... Pues ahí va-dijo Hermione antes de callar un momento, dubitativa sobre si decirle al chico de cabello azabache revuelto el por qué de su comportamiento o no.

-¿Sí, Mione?-Preguntó Harry, impaciente

-Es que yo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, fue corto y tardé mucho pero la inspiración y el tiempo no fueron mis mejores amigos precisamente.

Los dejé en una parte muy crucial del fic ¿no?. Bueno, lo que tengo que decirles, no siempre puedo hacer capítulos largos, porque es el primer fic, entonces no sé escribir muy bien y reescribo dos o hasta tres veces el capítulo y la inspiración, lo más importante.

Dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? díganme si les gustó o no

HPFanFicker


	7. ¿Por qué a mi?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Es que yo...-empezó Hermione, suspiró y siguió-bueno,... ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! Harry, sé que esto que siento está muy mal pero de igual manera te lo tengo que decir ya que es muy , te amo.

-Sé que esto está muy mal-continuó Hermione, muy nerviosa y a un ritmo muy rápido- porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque estás enamorado de Ginny como acabo de comprobar ya que la estabas besan...-A Harry le costó entender las palabras de su amiga castaña debido a su gran velocidad hablando pero de igual manera la entendió y la cortó diciendo:

-Mione, ya no me gusta Ginny, ya no. Y ella me estaba besando a mi, extrañamente tiene la fuerza de un chico ya desarrollado. Me agarró y me besó... Sólo le gusto...Mucho, y eso es lo que me preocupa, ya que no me gusta desde hace un tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás perdido en tus pensamientos durante tanto rato en algunos casos? eso sólo puede significar que estás enamorado y si no lo estás de Ginny ¿De quién más podría ser?

-Antes de contestar, ¿Cómo sabes eso del enamoramiento?-preguntó el moreno a su amiga

-Pues...Es que eso me pasó contigo-dijo Hermione, ruborizándose tanto que tenía la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron.

-Ahora, como dije, te responderé. La única otra persona de la que podría estar enamorado es de ti, Mione.

-¿Q-Qu-qué demonios acabas de decir?-Tartamudeó Hermione, incrédula, tanto que el rojo de su cara se vio reemplazado por una palidez.

-Que tú eres la única que me pude gustar ya que, además de que tú eres mi mejor amiga,hemos compartido demasiados momentos juntos y hasta un beso, fue accidental, por supuesto, pero eso fue lo que pasó.

-Entonces, lo-lo que estás di-diciendo es qu-que...

-Si, eso mismo, siento lo mismo por ti que tu por mí, Mione-Finalizó Harry por su amiga, luego, empezó a acercar sus rostros hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de distancia, Hermione se volvió a ruborizar, notando los labios de Harry, y el chico observó los de la castaña y se acercó todavía más hasta besar sus labios muy dulcemente.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto quería probar los labios de Harry (sin que fuera un accidente, claro está).El chico notó la calidez de los labios de beso se tornó un poco más salvaje, las lenguas de los jóvenes magos se empezaron a enredar, Harry cogió a Hermione por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, la chica agarró el cuello de la túnica del moreno, devolviéndole el beso. Fue un beso un poco torpe, pero con ese beso se demostraron lo que sentían, sólo se separaban para coger aire y después volver a besarse con mucha pasión y amor.

Se separaron a los pocos minutos de estar besándose, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Eso...estuvo... bien... y mal-dijo Hermione, intentando respirar, ya que se había olvidado de eso al estar besando a su... ¿se supone eran novios o seguían siendo amigos?

-Si-dijo Harry, ya con aire en los pulmones.

-Entonces ¿significa que somos novios o algo así?-preguntó Hermione

-Pues si, supongo que sí-dijo Harry un poco confuso.

Oyeron llegar a sus amigos Ron y Neville. Hermione oyó a Harry susurrar:

-Hay que esconderles nuestro, ya sabes cómo se pondría Ron.

-Harry, no me importa lo que diga él, además, te amo y eso es lo único que importa.

-¿Qué es lo único que importa?-preguntó Ron, poniéndose al lado de Hermione y arqueando una ceja. _"¿Por qué demonios Ronald es tan chismoso?"_-pensaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, Ron, nada-contestó Harry, molesto y con tono sarcástico, pero el pelirrojo no lo notó.

-Adiós, tengo que estudiar para Herbología y Neville me va a ayudar-se excusó Ron, y se fue con Neville.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo y sepulcral por unos minutos, aproximadamente siete, hasta que Harry decidió romper el silencio:

-Ron ¿estudiando? debe de estar intentando sacar buenas notas para impresionar alguna chica.

-Probablemente yo-respondió la castaña

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry

-Porque hace unas horas me invitó a salir.

-¿Qué?-Gritó Harry-yo le dije que no se te acercara, te hizo demasiado daño como para pretender salir contigo.

-Si, pero igual lo hizo, sabes lo necio es él. Ya no hablemos más de eso.

-Está bien.

Después se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la luz había desaparecido del cielo y la noche había tomado su lugar. El clima se volvió frío con la luna.

Harry y Hermione se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se cambiaron y se acostaron a dormir pensando: _"Somo novios, ¡si!"._

**Unas semanas después...**

Hermione Granger se levantó en la mañana, deseando fervientemente ver a su novio. Repitió su rutina de todos los días y bajó las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Harry. En efecto, lo encontró sentando en el sofá que estaba al lado de la chimenea, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Hola, Harry

-Hola, Herms-dijo Harry antes de darle a Hermione un dulce y corto beso en los labios. La chica se sentó al lado de su novio y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente dijo:

-Mione

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.¿sabías?

-Si, me lo repites a cada momento-dijo Hermione un poco divertida.

-Ahora, lo que que te quiero decir en unas semanas con esto en secreto y creo que ya es tiempo de que descubran lo nuestro-dijo Harry para después besar a Hermione en los labios de la misma manera que el día anterior. Pero esta vez, el chico posó su mano en la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso. Hermione lamió el labio de Harry y después lo mordió.El chico enredó su lengua con la de la la castaña mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello del moreno. Siguieron así hasta que la voz de Luna los interrumpió:

-Disculpen, pero ¿está Ginny aquí?-El moreno y la castaña se quedaron incrédulos _"¿Para qué rayos está buscando a Ginny?"_-pensó Harry extrañado por la pregunta que había hecho Luna, ya que los había encontrado besándose como condenados, ni se inmutó, ni dijo nada.

-No sé-respondió Hermione.

-Oh, está bien, buscaré en su habitación-dijo Luna antes de irse.

Harry supo que le contaría a medio mundo que los había encontrado besándose apasionadamente en un sofá y seguramente notó la excitación que habían sentido él y su novia y le dijo a Hermione mientras ésta intentaba peinar el cabello del chico, aunque sabía que era imposible:

-Le contará a todos sobre esto ¿no? o al menos a Ginny, la que sí lo gritará a los cuatro vientos.

-Si, pero recuerda lo que dijiste: Ya es tiempo que descubran lo nuestro.-dijo Hermione muy seriamente, Harry asintió.

Ambos adolescentes se acordaron de que tenían que desayunar para después ir a clase, así que bajaron, se sentaron junto a Ron, que solo los saludó con un movimiento de mano y esperaron a que la comida apareciera mágicamente. A los pocos minutos llegó Ginny acompañada por Luna, que al parecer le estaba contando un secreto y, al terminar Luna de contarle el secreto, la cara de Ginny se volvió de curiosa a maliciosa y se dirigió a su hermano rápidamente.

-Ron, hola. ¿sabías que Luna me acaba de contar algo _muy_ interesante, en verdad _muy _interesante?-dijo Ginny, resaltando los muy.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Ron sin interés alguno.

-Que se encontró a Ha...-Empezó Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió

-A Hannah Abbot desmayada en el suelo-dijo Harry, muy nervioso

-Ajá...-dijo Ginny molesta por la interrupción-No era eso lo que iba a decir, lo que iba a decir era que...

Para alivio de Harry y Hermione, la comida apareció y empezaron a comer. No se encontraron hasta que estuvieron en la Sala Compun después de un arduo día de estudios.

-Ron-llamó Ginny-Lo que te iba a decir es que Luna encontró a Ha...

-A Hannah Abbot desmayada en el suelo-dijo Harry repitiendo lo del desayuno

- Qué mentiroso eres, Harry. Lo que iba a decir es que Luna encontró a Harry y Hermione besándose como condenados en un sofá-_"¿Qué hice para merecerme ésto? Ron es demasiado celoso y necio. Se va a volver loco. Que mierda. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a mi?"_-Pensó Harry

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron, auto controlándose para no gritar- Eso significa que...

-Hermione y yo...-empezó Harry,para aclarar todo y tener una mínima oportunidad de evitar que Ron se volviera el demonio de Tazmania,pero tristemente, no logró terminar.

-...Somos novios-finalizó Hermione por él mientras la boca de Ron se convertía en una O.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El momento que tanto esperaban ¿verdad? A que los sorprendí, bueno tal vez no XD.

Harry y Hermione son novios al fin. Lo que ustedes ansiaban (y yo también xD).

Dejen sus reviews. Diganme si quedó excelente, bien, neutral, mal o si simplemente es la peor cosa que pudieron haber leido en este mundo.

Sólo dejen sus reviews por favor, mientras más reviews escriben, más mejoro por que ya sé mis errores.

HPFanFicker


	8. Mentiras

Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. ¡Ojo! los Weasley no serán los malos de la historia, solo quería un motivo para que Harry y Mione tuvieran "problemillas" en su relación  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Ron no podía creer lo que Hermione acababa de decir ¿Harry y ella...novios? no era tan difícil de entender, pero la manera en la que lo dijeron no era normal. Cualquier persona en esa situación se pondría nerviosa, sudaría y cosas por el estilo pero Hermione lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo,pero para aclarar sus dudas, Ron preguntó:

-¿Son novios? ¿de los que se besan y eso?-Hermione respondió sarcásticamente pero con voz baja:

-No, Ron, somos de los novios que se golpean y terminan tirándose por el barranco mutuamente.

-Bueno, está bien, pero no tenías que ser tan directa-dijo Ron.

Harry y Ginny se habían mantenido callados desde que la conversación empezó, pero por razones diferentes: Harry porque estaba tan nervioso que quedó sin habla y Ginny porque se sentía muy apenada al ver lo que había causado, la pelirroja recordó el momento en que Luna le contó lo que pasó entre Harry y Hermione:

_Ginny estaba sentada en su cama estudiando para sus T.I.M.O.S , ella sabía que no los iban a evaluar hasta dentro de unos meses, pero igual se iba a preparar, ya que no era la mejor estudiante precisamente. Mientras estaba estudiando, oyó la soñadora voz de su amiga Luna Lovegood:_

_-Hola, Ginny_

_-Hola, Luna ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_-Te iba a preguntar si querías ir al lago y buscar nargles-dijo la rubia. La cara de Ginny formó una mueca de claro disgusto- pero ahora te voy a contar algo que no quiero que le digas a nadie, sería muy incómodo y estaría traicionando su confianza._

_-¿Qué es? ¿De quién estás hablando?-preguntó Ginny, dejando de lado sus pergaminos e inclinándose hacia su rubia amiga. mientras ésta decía:_

_-Acabo de encontrar a Harry y Hermione besándose en un mueble-dijo Luna, extrañamente con un tono de voz muy serio, en vez del soñador que utilizaba usualmente. A Ginny se le puso la cara roja de la rabia y no pudo evitar rugir:_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que encontré a Harry y Hermione besándose en un mueble-respondió Luna, de nuevo con su voz soñadora._

_-Pero ellos son sólo amigos, siempre lo han dicho-dijo la pelirroja, recobrando la calma, pero igual de molesta. Ginny estaba molesta con todo, con Luna, con Harry, con Hermione, con su vida, con Hogwarts, con los profesores, con sus amigos y con ella misma por estar molesta con lo demás, pero no podía evitarlo. Despidió a Luna y se durmió._

Ginny estaba arrepentida por lo que había causado la revelación que obviamente no debería haber hecho _"Pero lo hecho, está hecho"_-pensó, pero sabía que no podía disculparse, tenía que mantenerse firme si quería tener alguna oportunidad con Harry.

La pelirroja pensaba qué podía hacer para que el moreno se fijara en ella, pero no conseguía nada _"Algún día, Harry Potter, algún día, serás mío"_-pensó, mientras sin pensarlo, esbozaba una sonrisa no muy inocente.

_Hermione's POV_

Rabia, mucha rabia era lo que sentía Hermione en ese momento, Ginny, su mejor amiga, la había traicionado. No es que la pelirroja supiera que quería mantener lo suyo con Harry en secreto _"Pensándolo mejor ¿cómo se enteró?_-la respuesta llegó inmediatamente a su cabeza-_Obviamente se enteró por Luna, ella es la única que nos vio a Harry y a mí besándonos...muy apasionadamente...nos estábamos excitando... bueno, el caso es que se lo contó a Ginny y ella se lo contó a Ron,seguramente para que hiciera lo posible por evitar nuestra relación ya que pensando bien las cosas, creo que le gusto. Me invitó a salir, está molesto por mi noviazgo con Harry, siempre decía que Viktor era un idiota y que me quería hacer daño."_-Miró a Harry con una mirada interrogante, esperando saber que iba a decir su novio. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el chico de cabello azabache se decidió por decir algo, mirando muy molesto a Ginny:

-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Luna me dijo, quería mantenerlo en secreto pero yo obviamente no lo hice-La pelirroja ignoró la otra pregunta y siguió hablando- Harry, yo te amo. Haría lo que fuera para que salieras conmigo.

-Pues no lo haré-respondió Harry fríamente. Ginny dio un gruñido y salió del Gran Comedor llorando, resoplando y maldiciéndose a sí misma porque Harry probablemente la odiaba.

A Hermione le desapareció la rabia de repente.

Inconscientemente, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su amiga (probablemente ex-amiga) salió del comedor irradiando rabia. De repente, la comida apareció mágicamente (obra de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts) y _"El trío dorado" _se dispuso a comer, Ron con cara de que nunca había probado bocado en su vida; Hermione seguía con su sonrisa de satisfacción y Harry estaba apenado porque había hecho que Ginny llorara y se sintiera como mierda _"En cierto modo, se lo merecía. Eso que hizo fue muy malvado"_-reflexionó Harry.

Al finalizar su comida, Hermione se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla, pero no se despidió de Ron. Al besar a Harry se dio cuenta de que él olía a hierbabuena.

Caminó un corto trayecto hasta las mazmorras y, al llegar, tomó su habitual puesto junto a Neville (El profesor Snape la había puesto ahí para que Neville no hiciera desastres y el profesor Slughorn lo había mantenido) y empezó la clase. El profesor Slughorn le mostró a la clase una poción llamada Amortentia y les dijo tres cualidades sobre la poción, y dijo exactamente:

1ª cualidad: Es una de las pociones de amor más poderosas, de brillo nacarado.

2ª cualidad: Su vapor se eleva formando espirales especiales.

3ª cualidad: Tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona según lo que más le guste.

El profesor llamó a Hermione para que la oliera, (ésta notó que lo que había dicho Slughorn era verdad, el vapor que emanaba la poción se elevaba formando unas espirales... extrañas, no, no extrañas, especiales) así hizo y, por accidente, reveló que lo que olía era menta, como olía Harry. Ruborizada porque Hary la había oído (aunque probablemente no estuviera al corriente de cómo olía) volvió a su puesto. Slughorn les mandó a hacer un Filtro de Muertos en Vida y les prometió que al que hiciera la mejor poción, le regalaría un Felix Felicis. Harry, al tener un libro que tenía muchos consejos para hacer mejor las pociones, ganó la poción, la tomó y la mantuvo en su mano.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione tomó sus libros rápidamente y salió rápidamente de las mazmorras y se dirigió hacia el aula de Aritmancia, durante el camino, la chica notó que la lluvia había estado cayendo desde hacía rato, el clima estaba muy frío y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se mantenían bajo techo para no mojarse.

El día siguió pasando sin que nada interesante le pasara a la castaña, al finalizar el día, el clima estaba húmedo y todos se morían por acostarse en sus camas porque al día siguiente iban a visitar Hogsmeade. Hermione seguía esperando que su novio la invitara a ir a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla a una cita más social o al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié para una cita más romántica y que después la llevara a Honeydukes, le comprara algunos dulces y le diera un beso muy dulce y tierno.

Seguía caminando para llegar hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando sintió que una mano fuerte (así que probablemente masculina) la atraía hacia donde estaba, al voltear su rostro, Hermione notó que era Ronald, su expresión era muy seria y sus ojos azules se tornaron penetrantes por un momento, el pelirrojo dijo muy seriamente:

-Te voy a contar algo sobre Harry que sólo me contó a mí

-¿Qué es, Ron?-dijo Hermione, sin interés, a lo que el Weasley respondió:

-¿Sabías que, secretamente, Harry es un mujeriego?

-Ron-dijo la joven bruja con desconfianza- Harry es tan mujeriego como yo soy reina de Inglaterra, no engañas a nadie, Ronald.

Ron bufó al verse descubierta su mentira y se fue refunfuñando, Hermione rodó los ojos y se fue a la Sala Común, cayendo en la cuenta de que el Weasley sólo la había incomodado unos minutos.

_Harry's POV_

El moreno estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Neville en la Sala Común cuando llegó la menor de los Weasley saludando a Harry agitando la mano y diciendo:

-Hola, querido-Harry respondió fríamente:

-Hola, Ginevra-A Ginny le dolía que ya Harry no la tratara tan cálidamente como antes y hasta la llamaba por su nombre completo, aguantaba las ganas de llorar del dolor _"No podré llevar a cabo el plan de Ron, Harry está demasiado enamorado como para hacer caso de mis mentiras, decepcionaré a Ron por no completar mi parte. Bueno, total, creo que él no logró su parte tampoco, no es que él sea el mejor mintiendo"_-pensó Ginny, antes de retirarse a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, en el preciso momento en que la pelirroja se iba, Hermione entraba a la Sala Común y se sentaba en una silla.

Harry le logró hacer jaque mate a Neville. Recogieron todas las piezaa y Neville se sentó a pensar. Harry se acercó a su novia, se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la de Hermione y dijo muy alegremente:

-Hola, Mione-Al verlo, la aludida sonrió y besó al moreno en la mejilla y dijo también muy alegremente:

-Hola, Harry

-Esto... Hermione-empezó Harry, aunque no terminó. Hermione se inclinó hacia él, incitándolo a hablar. El chico se animó y le hizo una pregunta:

-¿Irías conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana?- La chica respondió:

-Puede ser que...-Harry frunció el ceño- ¡Claro, Harry! ni lo tenías que preguntar-La castaña se lanzó a los brazos del joven mago, cubriéndole el cuello con sus brazos mientras éste sólo sonreía, se sentía el joven más feliz del mundo. Le plantó un beso dulce corto en los labios a la chica y se disculpó diciendo:

-Me tengo que ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch, Mione- Se retiró del lugar y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione se quedó sentada viendo cómo el chico Potter se retiraba de la Sala Común. Al ver que no tenía nada que hacer, la chica sacó un libro del baúl que tenía al lado de su cama, era uno de sus libros muggles favoritos: El diario de Ana Frank, a la castaña le gustaba el libro porque describía lo horrible que es la guerra y que hacía entender a los humanos que no fueran tan estúpidos como para hacer una tercera guerra mundial, o cualquier tipo de guerra. Pero los humanos somos imperfectos y caemos en el mismo error una y otra vez.

Empezó a leer los pasajes que el diario de la chica judía contenía. Al haber leído el libro otras veces, se fue aburriendo hasta quedarse dormida.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, no quería levantarse de la cama, pero una vez que se despertaba, Hermione no se podía dormir de nuevo (no al instante) y pensó:_"¡Por Merlín!, dormí como un tronco"_. Al bañarse, recordó que ese día iría a Hogsmeade con Harry, buscó desesperadamente un vestido el cual usar, porque estaba casi segura que Harry la llevaría al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Encontró un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos tacones a juego con el vestido. Al terminar de vestirse, tenía el cabello lacio y traía puesto el vestido negro y los tacones a juego.

Bajó las escaleras y observó que Harry la esperaba impacientemente, como si hubiera estado parado ahí hacía horas, traía puesta una ropa de etiqueta propia de las bodas (ya se darán una idea de cómo se veía). y traía el cabello tan revuelto como siempre. Deslumbrado con la belleza de Hermione, solo logró balbucear:

-Qué hermosa te ves-La chica respondió, ruborizada:

-Gracias, tú estás muy guapo-Harry, también ruborizado, dijo:

-Esto..Gracias-Le ofreció la mano y Hermione, ésta la aceptó y salieron del castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, envíenme reviews, por favor. ¿Qué hice bien y qué hice mal? díganme si les gustó o no.

HPFanFicker


	9. La cita y el día siguiente a ésta

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de ésta historia me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para crear ésta historia  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que el castillo estaba desierto, pero los cuadros charlaban animadamente y cuando salieron de la escuela, cayeron en la cuenta de que habían salido tarde, demasiado tarde. Harry apretó más la mano de la castaña y corrió hasta Hogsmeade, arrastrando a su novia con él. Ésta intentaba seguirle el paso, pero con esos tacones que tenía, no lo lograba, así que se limitó a dejar que el moreno la arrastrara hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.

Al llegar al lugar ( Que, como siempre, estaba lleno de nieve y el clima estaba muy frío), Harry aminoró el paso y Hermione se tiró al suelo para descansar y darle un respiro a sus pies, que dolían después de tanta corredera con unos tacones. El moreno la levantó del suelo y fueron caminando muy lentamente por el pequeño pueblo hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde Ron y Hermione estaban parados hacía tres años, y llegó Malfoy, la castaña frunció el ceño al recordar que había llegado el rubio y les había arruinado el día. Por suerte, había llegado Harry con su capa invisible y los asustó haciéndose pasar por fantasma.

Harry se había agachado, cogido un poco de nieve y la había amoldado hasta que se volviera una bola de nieve sin que Hermione se diera cuenta y la arrojó. Ésta, al recibir el impacto de la fría bola de nieve, dio un gritito de sobresalto y, como venganza, hizo una bola todavía más grande que la del moreno y se la lanzó con toda su fuerza. Siguieron así por unos diez minutos hasta que Harry propuso una idea:

-Hagamos ángeles de nieve- Hizo una mueca mientras Hermione ponía una cara de disgusto-, es que ya me duele el brazo.

-¡Harry!, tengo un vestido negro-protestó Hermione, aún con su cara de disgusto- me va a costar un montón limpiarlo si lo hago-En la cara del chico apareció una sonrisa traviesa antes de replicarle a la bruja:

-No si lo haces con magia-repuso él

-No lo haré con magia, sabes que me gusta hacer cosas al estilo muggle-Replicó Hermione.A Harry se le desapareció la sonrisa y, decepcionado, contestó:

-Está bien, no haremos los ángeles de nieve-estiró su mano, ofreciéndola a Hermione, recuperando su sonrisa- ve, vamos a Madame Pudipié- La castaña, encantada, aceptó la mano de su novio y se encaminaron al sitio.

Llegaron, pidieron una mesa y se sentaron. A los pocos minutos, llegó un camarero diciendo:

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean ordenar?-Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry fue más rápido y dijo:

-Un té para cada uno y unas tostadas francesas- El camarero anotó todo en una libreta, asintió y se fue caminando a un paso muy rápido. Hermione preguntó:

-¿Por qué pediste tan poca comida?-El joven mago respondió:

-Porque no vamos a estar aquí mucho rato-En ese momento se quedaron callados, esperando la comida. Harry tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa mientras Hermione lo admiraba, su cabello negro azabache, indomable y revuelto, esos ojos verde esmeralda que la volvían loca, esos lentes que le daban un aire de grandeza y con ese traje que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo, Hermione pensaba que no había nadie en el mundo más hermoso que su novio.

El camarero llegó con una bandeja en brazos, encima de ésta, estaban dos tazas muy hermosas, eran de un color azul cielo con adornado de flores, eran margaritas y tenían un tamaño de unos diez centímetros y, por supuesto, estaban llenas de té. Hermione tomó la taza con sus dos manos y se la llevó a la boca para probar un poco, estaba delicioso. Con señas, instó a Harry para que bebiera un poco. Así lo hizo él. Al tragar, repuso:

-Está delicioso-

-Ya lo sé-concedió la chica. El camarero, que se había ido, volvió con las tostadas francesas y un poco de mantequilla. Los jóvenes las comieron rápidamente, pagaron la cuenta y salieron velozmente del lugar. Cogidos de la mano, fueron a un lugar apartado del pueblo lleno de nieve, donde había unos bancos, en los cuales se sentaron.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry mientras éste acariciaba su cabello y de vez en cuando besaba su cabeza. Estuvieron así largo rato, demostrándose todo su amor con esos simples gestos, amándose cada vez más (si era posible). Hermione colocó su mano en la rodilla de su novio. El moreno propuso:

-Vamos a Honeydukes, te compraré los dulces que quieras-Hermione contestó con desgana

-Pero no me gustan mucho los dulces-Sonrió si voy contigo, está bien, iré- Y otra vez cogidos de la mano, corrieron hasta el lugar. Sus zapatos ya estaban blancos por la nieve y tuvieron que sacarse la nieve antes de entrar. Recorrieron la tienda en busca de dulces que comprar. Al final, compraron seis varitas de regaliz y dos ranas de chocolate. Salieron del local, sacaron los dulces de las bolsas y se los comieron. Al final, no les quedaba nada más que hacer en Hogsmeade más que ir a Las Tres Escobas, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, charlar e irse al castillo agarrados de mano, diciéndose palabras cariñosas, que Harry la llevara hasta la Sala Común, le diera un corto y tierno beso en los labios, después uno en la mano, y que se despidiera con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente.

Diez minutos después, estaban sentados en una de las mesas del concurrido pub, con una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno. Charlaron sobre nimiedades: Los exámenes, la ropa que estaban usando, la comida que preparaban los elfos domésticos, el Quidditch (A Hermione no le agradó mucho cuando hablaron sobre el deporte mágico), hasta se rieron cuando Ron entró de la mano con Lavender, intentando provocar los celos de Hermione. Al ver que no funcionó, Ronald se despidió no muy amablemente de Lavender, dejando a ésta llorando. Éste se sentó a ver cómo Rosmerta caminaba, llevando los pedidos de la gente a sus mesas.

Harry y Hermione también se rieron de eso.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando se tuvieron que ir de Hogsmeade, así que salieron del pub y empezaron a caminar, agarrados de la mano. Llegaron al castillo, pero, en vez de dirigirse hacia la Sala Común, se dirigieron hacia el lago. Se recostaron en un árbol, estiraron las piernas y Hermione dijo, más para sí misma que para Harry:

-No quiero que esto termine-Harry, conmovido por estas palabras, contestó:

-Yo tampoco, Mione. Yo tampoco-Después de eso, se quedaron callados, se quedaron acostados. Sentían las caricias del otro en sus aire frío soplaba por el lugar Las horas pasaron y cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían que regresar a la Sala Común antes de que los castigaran y los obligaran a hacer cosas muy, muy desagradables. Fueron corriendo hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que estaba como siempre, intentando cantar mejor, con un vaso en mano, que se rompía y algunos de los pedazos se atascaban en su vestido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que reparara en la presencia de los dos chicos, recobrara la compostura y dijera:

-¿Santo y Seña?-Harry la pronunció, la Señora Gorda les advirtió:

-No se acostumbren a llegar tarde, chicos-Los dejó pasar, éstos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, por fin a salvo del castigo. Hermione se quejó:

-Tengo sueño- Harry respondió

-Yo también, Mione. Vamos a dormir. Pero antes...-Esbozó una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa y la besó apasionadamente, devorando los labios de su novia. La incitó para que entreabriera sus labios, así lo hizo ella y el moreno introdujo su lengua y empezó a hacer una especie de baile con la lengua de su novia. Se separaron para buscar aire, que les faltaba y Harry le besó más pausada y tiernamente los labios a su novia antes de subir las escaleras con ella y separarse para ir cada uno a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Hermione se bañó, se cambió a sus ropas de dormir, se acostó, pero no pudo dormir, porque estaba pensando: _"Nuestra primera cita de verdad ¡Si!. La cita perfecta"._ Harry tampoco pudo dormir, pensando más o menos lo mismo.

**Al día siguiente...**

Hermione se levantó de la cama, pero al notar que tenía sueño, ya que sólo había dormido tres horas, aprovechó que era domingo y se volvió a acostar.

Se levantó cuatro horas después, a las once de la mañana. No tenía hambre, así que se quedó observando las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto, que estaban vacías, ya que seguramente estuvieran en alguna parte del colegio, estudiando, haciendo tarea, o simplemente recostadas en alguna parte, haciendo nada. Al ver que no tenía nada que hacer en su muy roja habitación, bajó las escaleras. Encontró a Ronald parado en la Sala Común, tarareando una canción que era desconocida para Hermione, al verla éste dijo:

-Hermione, te ves hermosa hoy, tanto como...-Hermione lo cortó con fiereza:

-¡Cállate, Ronald Weasley!-Sorprendido y con los ojos saliéndose de órbita, se fue, al ver que otro de sus intentos para que Hermione se separara de Harry y fuera su novia para que el moreno se quedara soltero para que su hermana lograra seducir al chico. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a buscar a Harry. Hermione salió del lugar. Pero ignoraba que Harry entraba en la Sala Común en el mismo momento en que ella entraba en el pasillo de la Sala que Viene y Va. Hermione se fue a la Sala de Menesteres y deseó un lugar donde pudiera encontrar a su novio.

La puerta apareció y la castaña la abrió, pero no encontró a Harry, lo único que encontró fue una habitación vacía del todo, que tenía el suelo y las paredes negras, había una corriente de aire muy fría, parecía que la nada la estuviese tragando. Esperó unos segundos. Al caer en la cuenta de que no iba a encontrar a Harry ahí, abrió la puerta otra vez y se fue al lago. Lo único que encontró fue a Ginny hablando animadamente con Luna. Buscó en la biblioteca y en el Gran Comedor. Intentó en casa de Hagrid (a quién saludó con un movimiento de la mano), y en el invernadero. Pero no encontró a su novio en ninguno de esos lugares,así que, dándose por derrotada, se fue hacia la Sala Común, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Harry sentado junto al fuego, probablemente recordando a su difunto padrino: Sirius Black. La chica corrió hacia Harry y se lanzó a sus brazos diciendo:

-¡Harry James Potter! Te busqué por todas partes-Harry sonrió y respondió burlonamente:

-Tú fuiste la que probó en buscarme aquí como último recurso, querida-Harry correspondió el abrazo de la castaña. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas del moreno mientras éste le llenaba la cabeza de besos. Hermione hizo un puchero y repuso:

-No quiero más besos en la cabeza

-¿Y donde los quieres, entonces?-Respondió Harry.

-En mis labios, Harry-Sonrió seductoramente, su novio se encogió de hombros y la besó dulcemente en los labios, después el beso empezó a tornarse pasional (suerte que no había nadie en la Sala Común), Harry le lamió los labios a Hermione, ésta emitió un gemido que el moreno aprovechó para introducir su lengua y enredarla con la de la castaña. Siguieron así durante mucho rato, sólo se separaban para tomar aire. Siguió así hasta que Harry bajó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Hermione y lo apretó. Al darse cuenta de que había hecho algo un poco inadecuado y de que les faltaba el aire, se separó de la castaña. Hermione se quejó:

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-Éste respondió:

-Es que hice algo un poco inadecuado. Apretarte el trasero así... No es la mejor manera de hacer esto.

-Bueno, no importa. Aunque fue un poco inadecuado, me gustó. ¡Demonios! tengo que hacer tarea de Aritmancia. Adiós, Harry-Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación para buscar su libro de Aritmancia y hacer la tarea. Se trataba de saber cuál era el número que la identificaba. Cada letra tiene un número, tenía que sumar cada uno de los números que tenían las letras de su primer nombre y de su apellido hasta llegar al número que la identificaba. Terminó la tarea en pocos minutos, cerró el libro y notó que había pasado mucho rato besándose con su novio, Harry.

La noche ya había llegado y Hermione no tenía más que hacer más que dormir, tenía mucho sueño. Así que se cambió a su ropa de dormir, se acostó y cerró los ojos pensando en el frío de que debía de estar haciendo afuera, en la Luna que debía de estar brillando en ese momento, en sus compañeras de cuarto que extrañamente no habían llegado, en Harry, que se debió haber sentido como si lo hubieran dejado plantado, en lo mal que se sentía ella por dejar a Harry plantado en la Sala Común.

Logró dormir a los pocos minutos.

_Harry´s POV_

Harry no quería pensar que lo habían dejado plantado. Pero eso parecía. _"No, solo tenía que hacer la tarea, además, estuvimos horas besándonos, aunque parezca imposible, ¡Horas! no imaginé que podría excitarme tanto con alguien al punto de besarla por horas"_-pensó Harry. No, no lo dejaron plantado, Hermione tenía que hacer la tarea. Trató de no pensar en eso, pensó en el excitante momento que pasó con ella. Sonrió, ya que sabía que se amaban mutuamente y que nada los podía separar.

Se sentó viendo el fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común, recordando a su padrino Sirius. Lloró por él, por sus padres, por todas las personas inocentes que Voldemort había asesinado, lloró porque la mayor parte de los muertos habían ido al más allá protegiéndolo, ellos no lo merecían. Lloró hasta que no le quedaban más fuerzas y se quedó dormido en el sofá, con las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro. Soñó con todas las personas que habían muerto por protegerlo, lo querían llevar al otro mundo con ellos. Y de repente llegaba Hermione, con un resplandor dorado bordeándola, le agarraba la mano y lo sacaba de allí. Entonces se besaban dulcemente.

Harry despertó con los rayos del sol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ey, un capítulo más largo que los demás y en menos tiempo ¿Qué tal?. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo (que, por cierto, me gustó) para que dejen reviews y digan qué tal quedó.

HPFanFicker


	10. Ron, Ginny y sus sentimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia. No les diré excusas tontas, simplemente no pude hacer el fic por razones personales. Sólo les pediré disculpas por el gran retraso que tuve, pero ojalá los disfruten. El capítulo va a ser corto, les aviso, aunque van a ver que Ginny y Ron ya no están atraídos por Harry y Hermione, respectivamente.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Harry maldijo por lo bajo al sol y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse. Pensó algo sobre que era domingo a las ocho de la mañana (Sólo era una suposición, ya que en realidad no sabía la hora) y el sol estaba iluminando demasiado. Se levantó y se cambió para ir a desayunar. Nada pasó en realidad en ese momento, en realidad, no pasó nada en todo el día hasta que llegó la noche y vio a los hermanos Weasley hablando, pensó que estaban haciendo otra tanda de mentiras para intentar separarlos a él y a Hermione, pero al acercarse oyó parte de la conversación:

-... por eso creo que hay que rendirnos, Ron-Dijo Ginny.

-Pero yo quiero ir este año a los mundiales de Quidditch este año, hermana. Sin que vengan los mortífagos y lo arruinen todo-Respondió el chico.

-Ya te dije que Luna me contó que solamente quedaban 46 entradas-Replicó la hermana del chico-.¡Y eso fue hace 3 horas! Ya se deben de haber agotados

-Pero ella no es de confiar. Está un poco loca , ¿no crees? él)

-¡Ronald! No está loca, sólo es... excéntrica.

-Está loca. Aunque por otro lado... Es linda. Aunque loca.-Comentó Ron. Ginny suspiró, rodó los ojos y gritó:

-¡Que no está loca, Ron! ¡Te acabo de decir que sólo es excéntrica!-Después Harry no pudo oír más ya que terminó de salir de la Sala Común, pero imaginó que siguieron peleando durante varios minutos más. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Ron en que Luna estaba loca, aunque sabía que tenía que ser muy inteligente, ya que estaba en Ravenclaw.

También se alegró de que por fin Ron y Ginny se rindieran en separarlos a él y a Hermione (O eso creía él).

A mitad de camino para el Gran Comedor, Harry paró de caminar y decidió irse a otro lado, al haber meditado sobre si tenía hambre o no, determinó que en verdad no tenía hambre.

_Hermione´s POV_

La biblioteca estaba desierta, sólo estaban Hermione y Madame Pince. Todas las sillas estaban vacías, en cambio, los estantes, llenos. El ambiente, silencioso. El suelo no crujía por las pisadas de los alumnos que pasaban de un lado a otro de la biblioteca buscando libros y tampoco se escuchaba el sonido de las páginas al pasar de una a otra.

Hermione, como siempre, estaba leyendo. En verdad no leía, solo se limitaba a pasar la página cada cinco minutos para dar la apariencia de que en verdad estaba estudiando. Simplemente pensaba cosas aleatorias: Desde qué libros había leído, hasta cuánto extrañaba a sus padres.

Pasaron las horas: Hermione seguía leyendo mientras Madame Pince firmaba pergaminos y revisaba que los libros no tuvieran dobladas las esquinas de las páginas. Eran ya las once de la mañana y Hermione seguía leyendo, pero a los pocos minutos salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la Torre de Astronomía. Ella iba allí a pensar o a liberar su mente de pensamientos, ese era el lugar perfecto, pues nadie iba ahí jamás.

Pero en ese sentido, Hermione se equivocaba, pues justo ese momento, Harry también estaba en esa torre, pensando. Hermione vio que su cabello estaba más revuelto que lo usual (Aunque no sabía como eso era posible), así que pensó que algo andaba mal, pero al hablarle, descubrió que no era así:

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí sentado, solo?-Harry le respondió, extrañamente animado:

-Nada, Mione. Es que no tengo hambre y vine aquí a pensar.

-¿A pensar sobre qué?-Harry se tensó, pero le dijo a su novia:

-Sobre Ron y Ginny, en que nos mintieron. Nos quieren separar por gustos egoístas. Solo hay algo que no entiendo, cuando Ginny ve a Malfoy, se le ilumina el rostro, igual que pasa cuando Ronald ve a Luna.

-Es que-Replicó Hermione-(Si lo que dijiste sobre sus rostros es verdad) se sienten atraídos hacia Malfoy y Luna respectivamente, pero como antes estaban enamorados de nosotros, no quieren aceptar eso y tampoco nos quieren olvidar. Al menos eso creo yo.

_Ron's POV_

Ron, después de discutir con su hermana sobre los boletos del Mundial de Quidditch(Y quedar iracundo), se fue molesto de la Sala Común. Para su alegría, se encontró con Luna (Lo que logró que se contentara) y aprovechó el momento para decirle:

-Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Ron, yo estoy bien. ¿Has visto nargles por aquí?-Dijo Luna, con un tono que no era el soñador de siempre.

-No, no he visto nargles, Luna-Repuso Ron.

-Ah. Si ves uno, avísame-Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Ron la agarró del brazo, la volteó y dijo:

-Ey, Luna...

-¿Si?-Dijo ella, recuperando su tono soñador.

-Nada, no irte, Luna. Hasta luego-Luna se despidió de Ron y siguió caminando. Ron se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Él no sabía cuáles eran exactamente sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de Hermione desde que la conoció, pero lo escondía con sus insultos, que fueron bajando con el tiempo, hasta desaparecer. Le gustaba y envidiaba la inteligencia de Hermione. Le gustaba que lo regañara, porque eso significaba que se preocupaba por él. Pero llegó Luna a su vida, esa rubia loca le había llegado hasta lo más fondo de su corazón. Le gustaba su cabello, sus rarezas, su tono soñador, todo en ella le gustaba.

_Pero no sabía si estaba enamorado de ella, o era simplemente atracción pasajera._

_No sabía si estaba enamorado de Hermione, o era cosa del pasado._

_Y tampoco sabía si estaba enamorado de ambas, o si de ninguna de las dos ._

Y por eso,y solo por eso, estaba tan confundido, que simplemente se rindió en descubrir de quién estaba enamorado. Pero al parecer estaba más inclinado hacia Luna, la excéntrica (Según su hermana. Según el: Loca, no excéntrica, L-O-C-A), pero hermosa Luna.

Y así fue como Ron dejó que su atracción por Luna se convirtiera en amor.

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny, varios minutos después de pelear con su hermano, salió de la Sala Común, muy molesta, con la cara casi roja. Y es que le molestaba que le dijeran loca a Luna. Pero vio a Draco Malfoy, y toda angustia se fue, pues desde que su plan para separar a Harry y Hermione fracasó, se empezó a fijar en el Slytherin.

Le gustaba su cabello rubio platinado, su actitud de chico malo (Que, aunque era completamente a la de Harry, su primer amor, la actitud de chico malo le parecía, por decirlo así, sexy). Bueno, le gustaban muchas cosas de él, excepto sus rasgos de Slytherin: Su arrogancia, su soberbia, su frialdad y todas esas cosas malvadas.

Lo vio hasta que salió de su vista, pero se quedó pensando en él. Decidió seguirlo, ya que estaba solo. Lo siguió durante varios minutos y vio algo que la sorprendió en serio:Draco estaba haciendo actos bondadosos. Estaba arreglando cosas que él mismo había destruido mientras hacía gamberradas con otros Slytherin. Después, vio que un niño de Hufflepuff de primer año se había perdido, y le enseñó el camino que debía seguir, y cosas por el estilo.

Ginny pensó que era tierno que hiciera eso, pero extraño que lo mantuviera en secreto. Tal vez no quisiera quedar mal con sus amigos de Casa, si, eso era lo más probable.

Pero Ginny lo sacaría de eso, estaba segura.

Primero, intentaría persuadirlo para que dejara el mal atrás. Y después vería si podía enamorarlo y ser feliz con él.

Se juró a sí misma que lograría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ya se descubrió mi preferencia por el Runa y el Drinny.

Cambiando de tema, el capítulo estuvo corto, pero es bueno, a mi parecer. Tiene sentimientos más profundos de los que usualmente se muestran ¿No creen?.

Dejen sus reviews sobre si les gustó, si no les gustó. Y vuélvanme a perdonar por el retraso, pero de verdad no pude escribir.

HPFanFicker


	11. El final

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para crearla. Está bien, tardé demasiado, pero tenía que darle un final memorable a la historia. Aunque es corto, muy corto, espero que les guste.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Hermione estaba muy aburrida en la Sala Común. Era de noche (En realidad era muy de noche, era medianoche) y no había nadie en esa sala roja, aunque estuviera aburrida, Hermione no podía hacer más nada que estar sentada en el suelo, pues tenía insomnio. De repente, recordó la conversación que había mantenido con su novio esa misma mañana:

_-Hola Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí sentado, solo?-Harry le respondió, extrañamente animado:_

_-Nada, Mione. Es que no tengo hambre y vine aquí a pensar._

_-¿A pensar sobre qué?-Harry se tensó, pero le dijo a su novia:_

_-Sobre Ron y Ginny, en que nos mintieron. Nos quieren separar por gustos egoístas. Solo hay algo que no entiendo, cuando Ginny ve a Malfoy, se le ilumina el rostro, igual que pasa cuando Ronald ve a Luna._

_-Es que-Replicó Hermione-(Si lo que dijiste sobre sus rostros es verdad) se sienten atraídos hacia Malfoy y Luna respectivamente, pero como antes estaban enamorados de nosotros, no quieren aceptar eso y tampoco nos quieren olvidar. Al menos eso creo yo._

_-¿En serio crees eso?-Preguntó el moreno. Hermione asintió y dijo:_

_-Si, definitivamente-Respondió la chica._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque... No sé, la verdad. Sólo fue por instinto._

_-Si, claro-Respondió Harry con sarcasmo._

_-Es verdad-Repuso Hermione_

_-Como digas-Un sonido extraño provino del estómago del moreno. Él, avergonzado, se tapó el estómago con las manos, como si intentara amortiguar el sonido. Se rió nerviosamente y dijo:_

_-Bueno, creo que me dio hambre, me voy-Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta el Gran Comedor. Hermione rió, a veces Harry se parecía tanto a Ron. _

_Y así terminó su extraña y corta conversación._

Hemrione sonrió al recordar eso por el simple hecho de haber estado con Harry en ese momento.

Por alguna razón, Hermione recordó que ya llevaba tres meses y medio saliendo con Harry, y que cuando empezaron a salir, faltaban cuatro meses para que finalizaran las clases de Hogwarts, pero no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera cuando Ginny comentó que ese año le tocaban los "TIMOS" en el último mes del año escolar, y que ese día se avecinaba.

Tenía que terminar los exámenes finales del sexto año en esas dos semanas que quedaban, e irse a su casa con sus padres.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y, casi sin darse cuenta, Hermione ya estaba preparando sus maletas para irse a casa, pero, como ella era ordenada (En extremo), las preparaba el primer día de la última semana, lo llevaba haciendo desde su primer año, y se había vuelto una costumbre que simplemente no pudo dejar.

Los últimos días, los profesores de todas las materias hacían exámenes de una dificultad un poco más grande que los que realizan durante el año, ya que con esas notas se decidía si pasabas a séptimo año o no.

En el examen de Astronomía, solamente les dieron una hoja para que respondieran siete preguntas muy difíciles para la mayoría de los alumnos, pero no para Hermione, ya que, como siempre hacía, se había leído todo el libro de Astronomía (Y también otros que no estaban pautados para los alumnos de sexto año).

En el de Pociones, les mandaron a hacer dos pociones muy difíciles, con ayuda de sus libros, claro. Así que Harry fue el que obtuvo la nota más alta, gracias al libro que tenía, en le que le decían cómo hacer las pociones, pero se hacían de forma diferente a lo que decía el profesor, y por eso Hermione estaba molesta de que Harry siempre sacara notas excelentes en esa clase, aunque solo en ese año, ya que Harry, aunque no era malo, no eran tan excelente en Pociones como Slughorn pensaba.

Y así fueron pasando los exámenes cada día: Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones, Runas y Aritmancia. En todos y cada uno de ellos, Hermione sacó notas excelentes. Al finalizar todos los exámenes, a Hermione le quedaba una semana libre antes de irse a su casa.

_Harry´s POV_

A Harry le consternaba que tendría que ir a vivir con los Dursley otra vez en una semana, y también tener que separarse de sus amigos, ellos eran los únicos que de verdad querían a Harry.

Le impresionaba (aunque no entendía el por qué) que Hermione hubiera sacado un "Extraordinario" en todos los exámenes, ya que eran los más difíciles que Harry había visto en su vida, aunque, claro, probablemente Hermione se había leído otros tres libros sobre cada tema, así que Harry no tenía por qué estar impresionado.

Ese día pasó rápidamente, y sólo quedaban seis días.

Ya que el moreno no tenía nada que hacer, se puso a arreglar todo para irse con sus tíos y su primo. Extrañamente, se encontró una fotografía de Hermione, pero no recordaba haberla puesto ahí. Decidió llevársela, ya que si se quedaba ahí, probablemente Filch la rompería y la botaría en alguna parte cuando limpiara el colegio.

Terminó de guardar todo en unos veinte minutos, pero no sabía qué hacer después. Harry se quedó parado pensando en qué hacer, cuando su estómago le rugió, indicándole que ya era hora de comer. El estómago de Harry rugía siempre unos cinco minutos antes de que la comida apareciera mágicamente en las mesas del Gran Comedor. Caminó a paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y saludó a Ron con la mano. Nadie habló, pues estaban un poco tristes de tener que irse a sus respectivas casas a pasar el verano en poco tiempo.

Los platos aparecieron y empezaron a comer.

_Hermione´s POV_

**A la hora de la cena, cinco días después...**

Los alumnos se sentaron en las mesas y esperaron a que Dumbledore dijera unas palabras para el fin de curso. Pero no apareció jamás, Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados ya que no habían visto a Harry en tres días. Y también les extrañaba que Dumbledore no hubiera aparecido durante las cenas.

Esperaron durante una media hora hasta que un alumno de Hufflepuff que no había llegado a la cena, entró al Comedor gritando:

-¡La Marca Tenebrosa! ¡Está en la Torre de Astronomía! Todos los alumnos se asustaron y empezaron a gritar. La profesora McGonagall gritó hasta que los alumnos se callaron, y mandó a los prefectos a que llevaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

McGonagall, Filtwick,Slughorn y la profesora Sprout salieron de la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la Torre de Astronomía, no sin antes dejar que algunos de los alumnos más avanzados fueran con ellos

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y otros cinco del ED, fueron a la Torre de Astronomía, por detrás de los profesores y los alumnos autorizados. Cuando llegaron, vieron a unos mortífagos corriendo, y una barba blanca cayendo por la Torre. Los seguidores de Voldemort se dieron cuenta de la presencia los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, y empezaron a atacar.

Ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos peleando, cuando la Orden del Fénix llegó a la Torre de Astronomía y se unió a la batalla contra los mortífagos. Y, aunque solo eran unos seis mortífagos (Y Draco Malfoy), se les resistían demasiado bien a la treintena de personas que los estaba atacando. Empezaron a llegar más mortífagos, y a los pocos segundos ya los mortífagos habían alcanzado en número a los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts y los de la Orden del Fénix.

Bellatrix Lestrange luchaba contra Flitwick y Sprout, Greyback peleaba con Bill Weasley, los demás mortífagos lanzaban "Avada Kedavra" al azar.

El ambiente era una locura de rayos rojos y verdes. Muchos mortífagos caían aturdidos, lo que hacía que se molestaran más y más, pero no conseguía que asesinaran a nadie. Al final de la batalla, los mortífagos que quedaban (Bellatrix, Dolohov, Greyback, que había conseguido hacerle una herida muy fea a Bill en la cara y Malfoy) huyeron. A los mortífagos noqueados les borraron toda la memoria y se deshicieron de ellos.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Lupin, y otros de la orden se llevaron a Bill a la enfermería. En tanto, Hermione y Ron vieron que Harry se enfrentaba a Snape frente a la casa de Hagrid, pero Snape le lanzaba hechizos "Expelliarmus" al pecho y lo derribaba, el profesor hizo eso unas cuatro veces, ya que Harry no se rendía, pero al final el chico sucumbió ante el dolor y se desmayó.

Los mortífagos que escaparon de la batalla de la Torre de Astronomía se juntaron con Snape. Bellatrix quemó la casa de Hagrid con muchos "Incendio" y se desapareció de Hogwarts junto a los demás (Esto fue posible ya que Dumbledore había muerto. Ya que él había puesto las defensas, una parte de su energía mantenía firmes, entonces, al morir, dejó de aportar energía a los escudos y éstos se desvanecieron)., no sin antes gritar un: "¡Albus Dumbledore ha muerto!

Ron miró a su lado para preguntarle a Hermione qué hacer, pero no la encontró. Cuando vio abajo, observó que la castaña corría hacia su novio, así que decidió seguirla.

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¿Estás bien?-Gritó, mientras se tiraba en el piso e intentaba reanimar al moreno. Por suerte, Hermione sólo tuvo que darle a Harry una respiración boca a boca para que se despertara. Hermione besó en los labios a Harry al verlo despierto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-Preguntó Harry

-Snape te noqueó con tres Expelliarmus-Respondió Hermione.

-Bah, eso no es nada-Bromeó Harry, sonriendo. Eso provocó que Hermione y Ron, que había llegado, rieran a carcajadas. Pero pararon en unos segundos al recordar que Dumbledore había muerto.

**Al día siguiente...**

Harry, Hermione y Ron se preparaban para el funeral de Dumbledore. Encontraron su cadáver al lado de la Torre de Astronomía.

Los chicos terminaron en poco tiempo, ya que querían ser de los primeros en llegar y decir unas palabras de adiós a su profesor favorito. Fueron a la puerta principal de Hogwarts, donde se llevó a cabo el funeral.

Fue un día muy triste: Había una caja encima de una mesa, en donde habían metido el cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore, unas fotos de él, velas alrededor de la mesa y una McGonagall muy nostálgica hablando sobre Dumbledore, unas partes de su vida que había pasado con él, su personalidad, esfuerzos y sobre su vida como maestro en Hogwarts.

Y así pasaron todas y cada una de las personas que estuvieron ahí. Al final, enterraron al director de Hogwarts y todos los presentes lloraron.

Lloraron durante quince minutos, sin parar. Pero después, los alumnos recordaron que se tenían que ir, y se fueron a recoger sus maletas e irse a Hpgsmeade, escoltados por un Hagrid con muchas lágrimas en el rostro.

Entraron en el tren y el viaje pasó en silencio, excepto por Harry, que lloró en su compartimento mientras Hermione y Ron lo intentaban calmar, intentado no sucumbir ante el dolor y la tristeza de la muerte de Dumbledore.

El tren llegó a Kings Cross a la hora estimada, y los alumnos se bajaron de él. La familia Weasley fue la primera en llegar buscando a Ron y Ginn, así que se despidieron de todos y se fueron con sus padres. Hermione avistó a sus padres, y le dijo a Harry:

-Te amo-Y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Nos veremos el próximo año, Hermione-Dijo el chico.

-Te enviaré cartas-Respondió ella.

A los pocos minutos, Harry vio a los Dursley y se fue de Kings Cross.

Pero no sabía lo que se le avecinaba el próximo año.

**FIN**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así se acaba la historia. Hay un epílogo pendiente, lo voy a publicar en una o dos semanas, más o menos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Y esperen el epílogo y otra historia pendiente pronto.

HPFanficker


	12. Epílogo

Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la historia me pertenece. Bueno, aquí les traigo el epilogo de la historia, que no se puede quedar donde la dejé, ¿verdad? Y aquí les traigo el epílogo.

* * *

><p><em>Quince años...<em>

Quince años habían pasado desde la Segunda Guerra. Guerra en la que Lord Voldemort había sido asesinado por Harry Potter. Guerra en la que se habían perdido vidas inocentes: Fred Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy, entre otros, habían sido asesinados por los seguidores de Voldemort. Satisfactoriamente, Hogwarts (Con la ayuda que le brindó la Orden del Fénix, junto a Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de Dumbledore. Aunque él había sido parte de la primera Orden del Fénix, no participó en la segunda, pero igual les brindó ayuda a Harry, Ron y Hermoine en la batalla de Hogwarts, y aún antes de eso,había ayudado a su hermano. También participó en la Batalla, como tal).

El "Trío Dorado" superó las muertes de seres queridos en la guerra.

Ron logró enamorar a Luna y casarse con ella, tres años después de la Guerra. Tuvieron unos gemelos pelirrojos y ojos celestes, llamados Lucas y Austin. Y una niña igual a Luna, llamada Sabrina.

Lucas y Austin tenían trece años, mientras que Sabrina tenía diez. Por lo cual, los gemelos estaban en su tercer año en Hogwarts, mientras que a Sabrina le faltaba uno para entrar al colegio.

Ron era auror, Luna salía a buscar los animales que su padre y ella creían que existían.

Draco cayó ante los encantos de Ginny y se casó con ella. Draco se esforzó por llevar una buena relación con los amigos de Ginny, y lo logró, ahora era amigo de Harry, Ron, Hermione, y George, los demás Weasley no lo aceptaron, se limitaron a tratarlo mejor que como lo trataban antes.

Tuvieron una niña con el cabello rubio platino y los ojos azules. y un niño pelirrojo, con ojos grises. La niña, llamada Katherine era mayor que su hermano Christopher por un año. Kat (Como todos la llamaban) tenía doce, y su hermano Chris, once.

No se sabía si Neville tenía una pareja, pero sí se supo que se convirtió en el profesor de Herbología y el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts.

Harry y Hermione solamente tuvieron un hijo, que tenía nueve años, tenía el cabello negro azabache e indomable, rasgo de los Potter, y los ojos café, como Hermione. Se llamaba James, como su abuelo. Harry era auror, y Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en donde luchó por hacer leyes para que los elfos domésticos fueran libres, y lo logró, aunque los elfos no estaban muy contentos, ella estaba satisfecha, y pensaba que Dobby también lo hubiera estado.

* * *

><p>James se levantó de su cama, abrió los ojos y sonrió.<p>

Era su cumpleaños.

Corrió hacia el piso de abajo del Número Doce de Grimmauld Place, buscando a sus padres, para que le desearan un feliz cumpleaños, pero no los encontró. La sonrisa que tenía se borró de su rostro. Los buscó en la cocina, en el baño, en su cuarto, en el cuarto de invitados y en la sala de estar.

Se iba a poner a llorar, cuando sintió que unos brazos lo agarraban y lo subían del suelo, lo cargaban, fue ahí cuando Harry y Hermione se quitaron un hechizo de invisibilidad que se habían puesto para sorprender a cubrieron de besos y le dieron una gran caja rectangular envuelta en papel de regalo mientras le decían:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, James!-James volvió a esbozar una gran sonrisa, y dijo:

—¡Gracias, papá! ¡Gracias, mamá!-Ellos no respondieron esa pregunta, sino que le respondieron:

—Ábrelo-James hizo caso a lo que sus padres decían, desenvolvió la gran caja y la abrió. Se emocionó mucho y gritó:

—!Es una Saeta de Fuego! Como la tuya, papá.

—No, no como la mía, James-Replicó Harry, ante un James muy confundido- Es la mía. Me la regaló mi padrino, Sirius Black. Y ahora te la regalo a ti.

—¿Por qué?-Preguntó James.

—Porque te gusta el Quidditch, ¿No? Ahora puedes jugar con Sabrina, Chris, Fred, George y Kat, pueden jugar en La Madriguera, como hacíamos nosotros cuando éramos niños-James abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Podemos ir ahora?

—Claro-Dijo Hermione, antes de que Harry pudiera responder- No hemos visto a Ron en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, James?-Le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo, él rió y repuso:

—No, mami, no hemos visto a Tío Ron desde hace meses.

—Exacto-Intervino Harry- pero hay una condición para que vayamos.

—¿Cúal es, papi?-Preguntó el chico.

—Que te cambies la ropa, no querrás ir a La Madriguera con ropa de dormir, ¿O sí?-James negó con la cabeza y corrió a su cuarto muy rápidamente.

—Nunca cambiará-Comentó Hermione-, le gusta mucho corretear y jugar.

—Si-Afirmó Harry-Pero es un niño, es normal, Mione-La castaña le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo y sonrió, ya que estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado. El moreno gritó:

—¿James, ya terminaste?

—No, papi, pero ya estoy terminando-Respondió el niño. En cinco minutos, ya los Potter se estaban apareciendo en la Madriguera.

* * *

><p>Ginny y Draco estaban leyendo el periódico "El Profeta"en su habitación, cuando fueron interrumpidos por sus hijos:<p>

—Mamá, Papá. Tía Luna nos dijo que Tío Harry, Tía Hermione y James fueron a La Madriguera a jugar Quidditch, y nos invitó-Dijo Kat

—¿Podemos ir?-Terminó Christopher.

—¿Cómo les avisó?

—Vino con polvos Flu, nos dijo, y se fue-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

—Ummmm... Está bien, pueden ir-Respondió Ginny-Pero tienen que limpiar su habitación, dejaron todos sus juguetes regados, ¡tienen que recogerlos!-Kat y Chris salieron de la habitación de sus padres rápidamente, mientras gritaban:

—¡Si, mamá!-Y corrieron a su habitación a guardar sus juguetes para ir a jugar Quidditch a La Madriguera. Ginny rodó los ojos, besó a Draco y le dijo:

—Todo sea por el Quidditch, ¿No?-Draco rió y respondió:

—Si, lo heredaron de los Weasley, ustedes siempre están metidos en el Quidditch-Ginny le iba a responder negativamente, pero después se lo pensó y dijo:

—Tienes razón, querido-Le dio un beso-Venga, vamos a cambiarnos, que no hemos visto a mi hermano en mucho tiempo.

—Si, porque una semana, es tanto, tanto tiempo-Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

—Cállate-Respondió Ginny-Es mi hermano, y, aunque siga siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, le quiero, y por eso quiero verlo-Él rodó los ojos y se fue con ella, agarrándole la mano.

* * *

><p>Ron estaba impresionado por la visita de los Potter, ya que llegaron, tocaron la puerta, y cuando Luna les abrió, James gritó:<p>

—¿Quién quiere jugar Quidditch?-A los pocos segundos llegaron Sabrina, Lucas y Austin a la sala, con escobas en mano, diciendo:

—Vamos al patio-Los padres de los niños quedaron anonadados ante los niños, ya que no saludaron a su primo ni a sus tíos, sino que simplemente corrieron al patio, se elevaron con sus escobas rápidamente (Excepto James, que todavía no había aprendido muy bien como subirse a una escoba), y empezaron a jugar Quidditch.

Los padres de los niños rodaron los ojos y empezaron a charlar.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando llegaron Ginny y Malfoy con Kat y Chris, que preguntaron:

—¿Y donde están los demás?

—En el patio-Respondió Luna-Vayan, están jugando Quidditch-Los chicos no perdieron tiempo ,y se unieron al juego, que había sido un poco aburrido hasta entonces, ya que sólo eran 4 personas, pero ya que Katherine y Chris habían llegado, podían hacer un juego más divertido y un poco más parejo. Hasta ese momento, los equipos eran: Lucas y Sabrina contra James y Austin. James había heredado la habilidad para jugar Quidditch de su padre, y había podido dar un buen juego como buscador y cazador. Austin había decidido ser el guardián y el golpeador, ya que James era más pequeño, y por ello (Pensaba Austin) era más rápido. En cambio, Lucas decidió dejar a Sabrina como guardiana y golpeadora, mientras el se encargaba de ser cazador y buscador. El juego era muy parejo ya que, aunque Lucas tenía más experiencia con el Quidditch, James lograba quitarle la Quaffle en momentos inesperados y lograba hacer puntos. Pero ante la llegada de Kat y Chris, se decidieron cambiar los equipos. Ahora eran los Weasley contra Kat, James y Chris.

Y así siguieron jugando y rotando equipos, no sin divertirse mientras jugaban, no sin pelear, y aun así, pasaron un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, los padres estaban viéndolos jugar. Todos pensaban que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor sería genial, claro, si todos quedaban en la misma casa, Lucas y Austin estaban en Gryffindor, al igual que Kat y Chris. Muy probablemente James y Sabrina quedaran en Gryffindor también, aunque la chica tenía posibilidades de estar en Ravenclaw, ya que la familia de Luna era completamente de Ravenclaw, mientras que James quedaría en Gryffindor, a menos que pidiera estar en otra casa, lo cual era muy dudoso, ya que el pequeño quería estar en la misma casa que sus padres y que sus tíos Ron y Ginny.<p>

Al final, Harry le gritó a los niños:

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Quieren jugar un partido contra Ginny, Draco, Ron y yo?-Austin sonrió y dijo al unísono con Lucas:

—¿Por qué no?- Ron guardaba las escobas de su juventud en la casa, y corrió a buscarlas. Sacó cuatro Nimbus 2001 que había comprado un poco después de la guerra, con un poco de dinero que Harry le había prestado de la fortuna que tenía acumulada en chicos empezaron ganando ya que eran más, logrando hacer emboscadas a sus padres y pasar la pelota por el aro contrario a donde estaba Ron de guardián. Ginny era cazadora, Harry buscador y Draco golpeador. En el equipo de los niños, dejaron a Kat como guardiana, mientras que Lucas y Austin eran golpeadores, justo como sus tíos Fred y George, James era cazador, ya que Sabrina quería ser la buscadora y James no quería decirle a su prima que él quería ser buscador.

A los pocos minutos, los padres lograron adivinar el patrón de las emboscadas de los chicos y las empezaron a evitar. Al hacer esto, empezaron a anotar muchos puntos, al punto que el marcador era 100-40. Pero, en un momento inesperado, la snitch dorada se dejó ver, haciendo que Harry y Sabrina volaran hacia ella, pero Sabrina ganó la carrera hacia la pelota, ya que tenía una Saeta de Fuego, mucho más rápida que la Nimbus de Harry.

Los niños celebraron y se burlaron de Harry, Draco, Ron y Ginny, pero éstos solamente respondieron:

—Si tuviéramos la misma escoba todos, hubiéramos ganado-El día se fue en poco tiempo y Luna llamó a todos para comer. Después los niños se fueron arriba a jugar, mientras los padres hacían lo mismo abajo. Los chicos sólo jugaban juegos de mesa, mientras sus padres hablaban sobre sus condiciones, sobre los niños, sobre lo mucho que extrañaban sus días de juventud (Sin contar la guerra). Y así llegó el momento en el que los Potter y los Malfoy tenían que irse.

Unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de los niños salieron, pero la despedida fue más alegre después.

* * *

><p><em>Dos meses después<em>...

Hermione había sentido mareos y había estado vomitando durante los últimos días. Y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no quería decir nada hasta que estuviera muy segura, así que fue a un doctor para que lo confirmara.

—Si, señora Granger, está embarazada-Hermione no quería usar el apellido Potter en el mundo muggle, quería quedarse con el Granger, pero en el mundo mágico no se podía hacer nada, todos estaban empeñados en ponerle el apellido Potter. Cuando llegó a la casa, dijo:

—James, querido, ven acá-James corrió al encuentro de su madre- Harry, ven-Y Harry llegó a los pocos segundos.

—Harry, James. Les quiero decir algo-Continuó Hermione, con tono de emoción

—¿Sí?-Preguntó Harry.

—¡Voy a tener otro bebé!-Gritó Hermione, emocionada. Harry y James gritaron de la emoción y la abrazaron y le besaron el vientre.

—Voy a tener un hermanito-Dijo James

—O hermanita-Opinó su madre.

—Aunque sea niño o niña, va a ser muy querido-Repuso Harry

—¡Hay que decirle a mis tíos!-Dijo James. Harry llamó a sus amigos y les contó lo de Hermione. Al oírlo,Ginny y Luna se emocionaron, mientras que Draco y Ron sólo los felicitaron, aunque estaban felices, al igual que los niños.

**Fin...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aquí les dejo el epílogo, que espero les haya gustado.

Le cambié los nombres y edades a los niños ya que, si no son los mismos padres, ¿Cómo serán los mismos niños? Aunque dejé a James porque es un nombre...simbólico para Harry.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia, y espero traerles un one-shot pronto.

HPFanFicker


End file.
